California Girl On Campus
by Pll obsessed 1999
Summary: Hanna Marin is a student at UCLA, trying to make her way into the world of fashion. Follow her as she makes new friends and falls in love. Will college be the time of her life or a nightmare from hell? This is an AU Haleb story with appearances from other characters in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**California Girl on Campus (UCLA)**

 **Hey guys this is my new story, it's just an idea I've had in my head and i thought that i would write the first chapter to see what you think. It's a Haleb AU with appearances from some other characters in later chapters. Hanna's thoughts are shown in the bold italic font. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Hanna Marin was one of the most popular girls on campus, but that didn't mean her life was perfect. Far from it. She had a ton of friends who she could hang out with but she often found herself in her room studying or reading a good book, this was not what she had pictured herself doing. During high school Hanna had battled with many issues and they had taken a toll on her over the years, battling with bulimia, her parents' divorce, her best friend moving across the country.

She had imagined her life to be so different from what it was now. For starters she hadn't really thought about going to UCLA but when she had finished high school she was determined that she would make it in the world of fashion and the best way to achieve it would be through attending University.

Her parents had a messy divorce when she was only 14, something which affected her teenage years and still affected her to this day.

Resulting to shoplifting to get attention from her otherwise careless father, why would he care about his own daughter when he had a new family?

Nobody really knew about Hanna's rather traumatic past and she had planned to keep it that way but that meant shutting herself off from others and finding it hard to open up. This caused some people to think of her as shallow which knocked Hanna's confidence which she had worked hard to build over the years.

Aria was one of her close friends which she had grown up with, even she didn't know the extent of Hanna's past. She had kept it a secret for so long, worried about what people may think if they found out about her past.

When she had started university she took it as an opportunity to re-invent herself, which so far had been a success. She was now known as the popular pretty girl from one of the Saxon suites on campus.

Since she had started she had formed a tight group of friends in which they always had each other's backs, something which Hanna was glad of. There had been a few times when she had needed someone to cover for her and one of the girls always pulled through, keeping Hanna out of trouble.

As for guys, she liked to keep herself to herself. Occasionally she went out on some dates but they usually turned out to be fuckboys who were just looking for a fling. Hanna wanted to be with someone who she could trust, open up too, be herself around.

She constantly felt judged and the need to be perfect was necessary, no mistakes could be made else she could lose everything that she had worked so hard on achieving.

Her perfect blond curls and her beautifully manicured hands took a lot of effort, something which nobody understood.

"Hey Han are you coming to this thing tonight with my family?" Rachel questioned.

Hanna glanced up from the book that she was reading and shot her a puzzled look.

"You know the barbecue that my family's having tonight… I told you about it weeks ago remember" Rachel informed.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I should go... I mean I haven't been out in a while." Hanna sighed. She had been so busy with assignments and designing her projects that she hadn't had much time to actually venture off campus in the past week or so.

"Well girl we getter pick you out an outfit then." Rachel smiled, she always knew how to get Hanna in a good mood.

Hanna looked down at her current outfit, granted it wasn't a fancy event, just a casual family barbeque but that didn't mean that she should go wearing her UCLA jumper and a pair of leggings.

After finishing the page of her book, Hanna placed it down neatly on her bed and made her way over to her wardrobe. She fumbled through the tightly packed rail, skimming her fingers over her dresses trying to find one that she though would be appropriate to wear for the evening.

She was grateful that her mom offered to pay for Hanna to live in an apartment as she knew that Hanna needed a lot of closet space and preferred to have her own room

She came across a blush pink skater style dress that was fairly fitted on the bodice, with cage detail exposing just the right amount of skin whilst keeping her modesty. She was proud of her body, it took her a lot of work and she wanted to show it off, the detail on the front of the dress showed off her boobs while keeping them contained.

"Now time for shoes I guess." Rachel chirped as she finished putting on her denim shorts. Rachel was the kind of girl who was pretty but she tended to dress more cute and casual rather than girly and fancy. She had chosen to wear a pair of pale denim shorts and a simple pastel pink tank top with a low neckline.

"I think I might wear these." Hanna called out as she pulled out a pair of white converse from her closet, they would finish the smart yet casual look that she was going for.

"Cute," Rachel approved "I think I'm going to wear these." She added.

"Perfect." Hanna stated as Rachel held up a pair of white high top converse which she had grabbed from her room last minute.

"Were kind of matching sister." Hanna giggled, slipping her feet into her shoes and beginning to tie the laces.

After spending some time applying their makeup and making sure that it was perfect the duo took one last look in the floor to ceiling mirror in Hanna's room and grabbed their handbags before heading out the door. They had decided that Hanna would drive her car there as it was easier than public transport and it meant that they could leave whenever they wanted to.

The drive over to Rachel's parents' house was filled with laughter and music, they always knew how to get in a good mood. For them it was playing their favourite tunes and having a good sing along in the car, this time they had chosen to listen to some throwback songs and were slightly regretting it when their throats started to get a little sore from all the noise which that had been producing; they had some strange looks from passers-by but they couldn't have cared less how ridiculous they looked.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of the 'Osborne' household. They had a massive house with a garden out back which included a swimming pool, the girls had brought their bikinis with them in case they fancied a dip.

"Oh, by the way I don't know if I mentioned it but I think my cousin might be here as well." Rachel stated.

"The one who's just moved here from Florida?" Hanna questioned, she was sure that she had heard Rachel mention something about her cousin who had just moved to California.

"Yeah, he's just moved here about a week ago and he's going to start at UCLA, so I thought that it might be cool if you meet him."

Hanna mumbled in response, smoothing out her dress and checking the time on her phone. She was the kind of person who liked to be early or at least on time and to her surprise they were actually still a few minutes early.

Rachel walked up to the all familiar door and knocked loudly.

"Hi mom." She greeted as she stepped forward to engulf her mom in a hug while she opened the door for the girls to come in.

"Hi sweetie" her mom beamed at Hanna.

She had meet Rachel's parent's countless times they were good people, always welcoming and friendly and ever so kind. Something which Hanna was kind of jealous of, she wished her parents could at least be civil with each other.

"Hi Jane it's great to see you again." Hanna smiled, she considered Jane and her husband Alan to be her second set of parents.

"It's lovely to see you too sweetie, now come inside the boys are out the back and Alan is just starting up the barbeque."

The girls walked through the living room an entered the garden through the patio doors. The garden never failed to amaze Hanna, clearly they had spent a lot of time and money on it. There was a nice sized patio with a large table and chairs and a pair of sun loungers were also placed on the patio, a small table in between them. There was a swimming pool and hot tub which was beautifully landscaped into the right and corner, no expense spared. When Hanna had first heard of the pool she had imagined a simple blow up pool with one of those 'lazy spa's' next to it but her expectations were soon proved to be wrong.

She had known Rachel for a few years, they went to high school together but weren't really that close, but when they found out that they would be sharing an apartment at University together they both made an effort to spend most of the summer together in order to bond.

She had spent a fair few summer nights in that garden, in the pool with Rachel having a heart to heart and lounging in the sun whilst the drank cocktails (which as far as Rachel's parents knew were non-alcoholic but whenever the opportunity was open they snuck some form of alcohol in them).

"Hanna." Rachel's dad Alan addressed as the girls placed their bags on the patio and made their way down to the main part of the garden.

Hanna simply glanced over and smiled, before joining Rachel who was slightly ahead of her and on her way over to greet her brother and her cousin. Hanna had meet Rachel's younger brother Jack plenty of times, she thought that he was a sweet kid. Granted he was only eleven so she didn't really have anything in common with him but they always managed to find something to talk about.

Jack turned around to notice Rachel and Hanna making their way over. He instantly put the football down which he was holding in his right hand and ran over to Rachel, jumping on her which nearly knocked her over.

"Hi buddy." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his small body as he wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a tight hug.

Hanna stood there for a moment observing the situation, she had to admit that she was slightly jealous of Rachel's relationship with her younger brother. Growing up as an only child was lonely for Hanna, she never really had the companionship that she craved from someone near to her own age at the time.

Her own mom was a career woman so as soon as she had Hanna she was pretty much back to work, occasionally she had some free time to spend with Hanna. Once her parents had divorced, although Hanna was in her early teens she still wanted to spend some mother daughter time with her mom but as she had to work more in order to provide for herself and Hanna; the time the spent together became less and less.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Jack let go of his sister and moved over to give Hanna a small hug "Hi Hanna." He chirped as he flung his arms around her small waist. She found it kind of cute, he treated her like his other sister.

"Hey Jack, what have you been up to then?" She questioned.

"I've been to school and then when I got home I started playing football with Caleb." He replied happily.

"Sounds like fun mister." Hanna replied, glancing over at who she assumed to be Caleb, Rachel's cousin.

"Oh yeah I better introduce you guys." Rachel beamed as Caleb made his way over to where the trio were standing by the patio.

The first thing that Hanna noticed was his toned chest and extremely tanned skin, and god his eyes. "Hanna this is my cousin Caleb, Caleb Rivers if you want to know his full name." Rachel awkwardly introduced the pair as the two shared a glance before Hanna introduced herself properly.

"Hi, I'm Hanna, Hanna Marin." She mumbled as she skimmed her eyes over the tall male who as soon as he noticed what she was doing, gave her a smirk. He couldn't deny the fact that he was also checking her out and he couldn't say that he wasn't impressed by Hanna's body.

"The famous Hanna." Caleb laughed, he had heard a lot about her from Rachel over the past few months. Although they were cousins and until now didn't live very close, they still talked frequently, they had a kind of brother-sister relationship where they helped each other out with assignments and gave each other advise.

Hanna couldn't help but wonder what Rachel had told him about her.

 ** _Oh god what if she told him embarrassing stories about me?_**

"Guys foods nearly ready" Jane called breaking the awkward pause in conversation, as she started to lay the table.

"I should go and see if she needs some help" Caleb suggested as he left the girls and made his way inside.

* * *

The girls decided to take a seat on the grass by the pool and remove their shoes, paddling their feet in the cool water. "How come you never mentioned that this Caleb guy is so hot" Hanna laughed.

"Umm maybe because he's my cousin" Rachel replied, sounding slightly amused.

"I suppose…l I have to admit I do find him attractive and the fact that he's going to be attending the same Uni as us is a plus" Hanna smiled.

"And what are you trying to say by that Marin?" Rachel probed.

"Well I mean I'm going to be seeing him an awful lot more aren't I?" Hanna remarked, a grin spreading across her face.

Before Rachel could come back with a comment her dad was calling the pair to come and get their food. They briskly removed their feet from the pool and practically ran across the garden to the patio area where Jane had laid the table with the plates and cutlery.

"What would you girls like to drink?" She asked the pair, she already knew that Jack would want Coke but she wanted to make sure that the girls were catered for.

"I don't suppose you have any Doctor Pepper?" Hanna inquired, she was fine with drinking Coke but she preferred Doctor Pepper.

"A girl after my own heart" Caleb remarked as he came outside carrying a bottle of Doctor Pepper and also a bottle of Coke for the others.

"I sure am" Hanna replied, she was surprised that she even had the courage to say something; she was usually fairly reserved when meeting new people.

Alan placed the trays of food that he had cooked up on the barbeque in the centre of the table, that way it would allow everyone equal access. The table was a rectangular shape which could seat three people either side comfortably and possibly four at a push. This meant that somebody had to sit next to Hanna and as Alan and Jack had sat on one side it left Caleb in an awkward position. He decided that Jane would probably want to sit next to her husband so he bit the bullet and sat down next to Hanna. Jane brought out some condiments and rolls before sitting down herself, next to her husband.

"Well dig in guys" Alan chuckled, reaching out to grab a burger for himself.

Each place setting had a plate, cutlery, a napkin and of course a glass. There was a jug of water in the middle of the table which Hanna knew was standard practise at any meal at the Osborne's house. Jane was enjoying a glass of red wine while Alan was happy enjoying a beer, Caleb took it upon himself to help Jack pour his Coke before he filled up his own glass with Doctor Pepper.

"Do you want some?" he asked Hanna as he finished filling up his glass.

"Yes please" Hanna replied, she found it cute that he asked her even though he knew that it was a stupid question and he even filled her glass for her.

"There you go" he smiled, pushing the glass closer to Hanna as she reached for it.

Hanna smiled in appreciation and he got the message, placing the bottle down on the floor next to the table so that it didn't take up space.

"This is so nice guys, thanks for inviting us over." Rachel commented as she put a burger bun on her plate and grabbed the ketchup.

"Sweetie you know you are always welcome and the same goes for you Hanna." Jane assured.

"Thank you" Hanna simply replied, she was truly grateful for the love and support from Rachel's parents. They weren't her own and she would never love someone as much as her own mother but it was nice to have someone there that she could always talk too, her own mother was frequently away on business or at work.

Jane smiled over at Hanna, she knew how much herself and her husband meant to her and she was always telling Hanna that she could come over whenever she wanted. Occasionally she even took the girls out shopping for the day as her husband didn't find it entertaining and she enjoyed the girls company.

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk and light hearted jokes, glances were shared between Hanna and Caleb. There was definitely some form of attraction there and they were both eager to explore it.

It was a team effort to pack everything away, Hanna had offered to help with the dishes but Jane assured that she would be fine by herself and that the girls should go and have some fun in the garden.

"Do you wanna go in the pool? I mean we have our bikinis on underneath our clothes so…" Rachel asked.

"Sure" Hanna replied before pulling her dress over her head revealing a maroon coloured bikini set, little did she know that Caleb was watching from his position by the pool.

"Wow Han you sure don't waste any time do you…." Rachel laughed as she took off her top and aliped down her shorts.

Before Rachel could even finish removing her clothes Hanna was jumping into the pool. Caleb felt a little awkward as he fancied nothing more than a cool down, considering the Californian heat but he didn't want to intrude.

"Come on I won't bite" Hanna giggled, noticing Caleb eying up the pool.

Caleb didn't respond, instead he slipped his t-shirt off and sat on the edge of the pool for a second. Thank god he was wearing his swimming shorts and didn't have any valuables in the pocket on the front of his shorts as while he was in a daze Hanna grabbed his arm which was resting on the very edge of the pool and gave it a sharp tug. Her first attempt didn't move him so she grabbed his other arm and tugged harder, moving him closer to the pool and of course Caleb knew what she was up to so he decided to have a little fun and topple into the pool; causing a giant splash.

Once his head rose above the water he looked at Hanna and bit his lower lip, causing her to smirk. The sexual tension was rising and even though that had met a few hours ago they were both aware of it and neither of them making an attempt to stop the fire, they were both fuelling it instead.

By this point Rachel had joined them in the pool and insisted that they played a game. After a few minutes of talking they had agreed that since there was only four of them including Jack, that they would play a small game of volleyball. Jack jumped out of the pool and grabbed the water volleyball set from the shed before re-joining them.

Caleb somehow managed to set it up in no time at all, Hanna was impressed. They had to split themselves up into two teams, so Hanna obviously chose to pair up with Caleb; something which Rachel was slightly annoyed at but it meant that she could spend some time with Jack but she wasn't surprised by Hanna's choice and it was nice to see her being so relaxed.

"Ready!" Caleb shouted, the inflatable ball in his hand ready to be hurtled at the opposition.

"Yep" all three chimed in response.

"Oh I'm ready" Hanna giggled, playfully nudging Caleb's side.

Caleb took the first shot, the ball nearly hit the water but thanks to Rachel's speedy reaction the ball was returned to them. Hanna wasn't really paying attention to the game, rather the handsome brunette next to her.

"Hey!" Hanna squealed as the ball flew into her face.

The group just laughed at her, Caleb shot her a concerning look. "I'm fine." she whispered.

The game went on for a few minutes more before anyone scored a point, Hanna and Caleb to be the first much to Rachel's dismay.

"Pass the ball." Hanna squealed as Caleb teased her, holding the ball above his head so that she couldn't reach it. She approached him and facing forward jumped on his chest and reached up in an attempt to steal the ball from his grasp.

"Not happening." he joked as he watched the blond struggle to reach the height of which the ball was at.

Hanna brushed of his comment and been the determined person that she was, continued to jump up at the ball.

At one point Caleb lost his focus, probably due to the fact that Hanna's boobs where grazing his chest and every so often he got a face full of her chest as she jumped. Hanna took advantage and pressed her boobs firmly to his face as she jumped, causing him to lower his arms just enough for her to grab the ball from his hands.

"Gotcha." she giggled as she grabbed the ball and turned around ready to throw it at the eagerly awaiting opposition.

As she threw the ball Caleb came up behind her and began to tickle her causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Stop, stop it!" Hanna whined as he ran his hands up and down her sides. The two of them were making an attempt to flirt but what they thought was subtle was definitely not.

Rachel cleared her throat "Over here guys.".

They quickly stopped what they were doing and separated, maybe a little too much as the space in between them gave Jack the opportunity to throw the ball over the net and score a point.

They glanced at each other in disappointment and soon found themselves within close proximity of each other again.

After a few more minutes Hanna and Caleb had managed to rack up a few more points and were finally crowned the winners. The pair shared a celebratory hug, Rachel shook her head in response. How could she possibly think that inviting Hanna over while her cousin was there was a good idea, she wouldn't admit it to Hanna earlier but she knew that her cousin was good looking and single so she had a feeling something might happen between the pair but just not that quickly

"Nice game Rivers." Hanna whispered in his ear, her hot breath hitting the shell of his ear sent shivers down his spine.

"You to Marin." He replied, his hot breath on her neck.

"Do any of you guys fancy desert?" Rachel's mom called as she stepped out from the living room and onto the patio.

"Yes please" They all pretty much shouted, their game out volleyball had caused them to work up an appetite.

"Okay well if you all come into the kitchen I'll get the ice-cream out." She smiled before disappearing back inside the house.

All four of them made their way inside, eager to get some ice-cream. Once they were inside the expanse kitchen they all crowded round the island located in the centre of the room.

"I've put out all the toppings like sauce and sprinkles for you guys and you know where the bowls are and the ice-cream is over there on the counter, help yourselves I'll just be in the living room with Alan." Jane announced.

Once Jane was out of the room they organised themselves so that Jack was getting the bowls, Hanna was getting the spoons, Rachel was handing Caleb the bowls as he served up two scoops of ice-cream for everyone.

There was a choice of either chocolate or vanilla and everyone had chosen to have one scoop of each. Caleb scooped out the ice-cream and placed it in the first bowl which was for Jack. He then put some in a bowl for Rachel as she had been eagerly awaiting hers, practically breathing down his neck so he decided that it would be best to get her out of the way. So that just left his and Hanna's, Hanna was standing next to him by the counter and didn't miss the chance to scoop up some of the chocolate ice-cream with her finger and quickly ate it thinking that it went un-noticed.

"I saw that." Caleb smirked as he finished scooping the vanilla into each of their bowls. Hanna gave a guilty expression which soon turned into a smile as he winked at her.

Hanna bit her lower lip, making direct eye contact at the hunky brunette. After becoming distracted for a minute they remembered the talk on hand and finished dishing up their ice-cream. They picked up their bowls and joined the other two at the island. Hanna reached for the strawberry sauce and give herself a good serving before grabbing a spoonful of funfeti sprinkles and dumping them on her ice-cream. "Easy there." Caleb chuckled as her took some sprinkles for himself.

"Umm guys I have to go in a minute, I promised my mom that I would drop Jack off at his friends for a sleepover tonight. You don't mind do you?" Rachel asked as she ate the last of her ice-cream. It was a stupid question as she knew that the couple wouldn't minds being left alone for an hour but she thought that she would be polite.

"We don't mind." Hanna smiled, sharing a glance with Caleb.

"Okay well I'll see you guys in about an hour, it's like a forty-minute round trip and depending on what the traffic's like…" Rachel waffled on.

Jack ran placed his bowl in the sink and ran upstairs to grab his bag as Rachel had asked him to do while she got her shoes from outside as she hadn't brought them in from earlier.

"Right I'll be back soon." She called out as she made her way to the door, grabbing the keys to her mom's car.

* * *

 ** _Finally, some time alone._**

Once Rachel and jack had left Hanna and Caleb washed up the bowls and spoons and packed the toppings away, leaving the kitchen as they found it.

They still had about half an hour before Rachel was due to get back. They decided to go out onto the patio and relax on the loungers since it was still nice outside.

"So why did you move here?" Hanna asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well my dad got a job offer that paid better so we decided to take it." Caleb informed.

She nodded in response "How are you finding it here?".

"Is really nice, I mean I haven't explored much as I've been helping unpack and stuff. How long have you lived in Cali?".

"All my life basically, I sometimes spend some of the holidays as my grans beach house in Georgia but I'm a born and raised California girl." Hanna replied, turning on her side so that they were facing each other.

"Cali girl born and raised huh, I take it you love the beach then." He chuckled.

"Surprisingly I'm more into shopping and eating pizza than sunbathing on the beach." She laughed.

"Pizza over sunbathing, you sound like my type of girl." Caleb smirked.

Hanna found it kind of cute that he was picking up on the stuff that they had in common whilst subtly flirting with her.

"What do you study?" He asked, probing for more information.

"I study fashion design; I've always wanted to become a famous designer so when I left high school it seemed like the right path to follow" She explained

"So you want to be the next 'Vera Wang'." He joked.

"Anywhere close to her would be an honour" She replied, a smile spreading across her face. She was impressed that he even knew anything about fashion, most guys were into football and sports but maybe he was different.

"What are you planning to study at UCLA then?" Hanna questioned.

"I'm kinda into computers and stuff so I'm studying Computing".

"A hacker boy huh" she giggled, sitting up on the lounger and facing Caleb.

Caleb blushed at her remark, she would never want to know some of the stuff that he had done in the past. Once he hacked the school system and messed around with a few people's accounts, mainly people that he had a grudge with while others were complete dickheads who he thought should learn a lesson.

He couldn't help but stare at her beauty, her long tanned legs were highlighted by the pale colour of her dress. Her blond curls framed her face and her eyes, you could get lost in them. "Well I can't exactly call myself a hacker but yeah basically," "But I do fix things for people like their phones and stuff." He added.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Hanna asked, noticing that he was staring at her lips.

There was an awkward pause "No." he replied biting his lower lip.

The sexual tension was at an all-time high, both of them waiting to make a move. Not wanting it to be too soon but they were finding it hard to control themselves.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden opening of the patio door.

"We'd better be heading back Han; I know that you still have that assignment to finish for Monday." Rachel commented.

 ** _Really Rachel you pick now to disturb us, it was going great and I'm pretty sure that we would've made a move or something if you hadn't interrupted us._**

"Yeah I suppose" She replied, she didn't really want to head back to the confines of their dorm room but she knew that she would be in serious trouble if she didn't finish the dress design by Sunday, then she would have to stay up all night and that was something that she was planning on avoiding at all costs.

"Good luck." Caleb smiled.

"Thank you and I will see you soon I guess." Hanna replied, taking a step closer to him and embracing his body in a tight hug.

 _God he even smells amazing._

"Hurry up Hanna." Rachel called as she finished saying goodbye to her parents and grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter.

"Coming." Hanna almost snapped.

 ** _God you could've given me a few more seconds and I could have at least slipped in a kiss on his cheek._**

"Give me your phone." She demanded to the brunette.

Caleb quickly handed his phone over to Hanna, who practically snatched it before opening up his contacts and adding her number.

"I've saved my number in your phone under 'Hanna' obviously." She smiled, proud of her quick thinking. She knew that if she asked Rachel for his number that she would become suspicious and ask a bunch of questions.

Caleb unlocked his phone and sent her a text, mainly to give her his number but he couldn't help but flirt a little.

 **Caleb:** 'Can't wait to see you again ;) x'

 **Hanna** : 'You too hacker boy ;) xx'. She knew that adding the extra kind was risky but at that point she wasn't really thinking straight.

"Come 'on Hanna I don't want to hit traffic." Rachel moaned, she was standing by the couch in the living room impatiently waiting for her.

"Bye." Hanna called out one last time before turning around and walking inside. She felt the familiar buzz of her phone in her pocket.

 **Caleb:** 'I forgot to say you have a great arse Marin ;) xx'.

She turned back and flashed him a smirk before following Rachel towards the front door. She couldn't help think to herself about when she would see him again, would they still have that spark? Who knows?

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if there is any mistakes as I didn't have time to proof read it much and I was having a problem with uploading it as it kept deleting what I had added in/edited.**

 **it would be great if you could leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter and if you think that I should carry on this story :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cant thank everyone enough for the kind reviews on the last chapter. I'm surprised that I was able to write this chapter so quick. I hope you all enjoy this one, I'm sorry if the format is a bit off I'm trying to figure it out xx.**

* * *

It was now Wednesday evening and Hanna was currently sitting at her desk, swamped in piles of sketches. She had been working on her recent assignment for well over four hours and to say that she was fed up was an understatement. She barley had space to move, pens, pencils and samples of fabric were all that covered the cramped space.

She saw her phone screen light up and took it as an opportunity to have a break. She grabbed her phone and wandered into the kitchen, she opened the cupboard and grabbed her favourite mug and placed it down on the counter before filling up the kettle and flicking the switch. She hopped up onto the counter and unlocked her phone, a smile spread across her face when she noticed that she had a text and it grew even wider when she realised who it was from.

 _ **Caleb**_ _: 'Hey are you up too much? Xx'_

She quickly sent off a reply.

 _ **Hanna**_ _: 'Nope not really, why? Xx'_

She reluctantly placed her phone down on the marble counter and placed a chai tea bag in her mug before filling it up with hot water. She found that having a green or chai tea relaxed her and that was definitely what she needed right now.

A few minutes had passed and Hanna had migrated back to her room with her cup of steaming tea in hand and there was still no reply from Caleb.

 _ **Is he ignoring me?**_

She was giving up hope of a reply when her phone buzzed. She placed her tea on her bedside table and carefully climbed onto her bed before reading the message.

 _ **Caleb:**_ _'Do you wanna go for a drive and maybe Starbucks? :) xx'_

She contemplated saying no but she was fed up of sketching and Rachel was out at a friend's anyway, so she would only be sitting in her room bored out of her brains.

 _ **Hanna:**_ _'Sounds good, pick me up in 20 mins? Xxx'_

 _ **Shit did I really just put three kisses? I never do that. Oh well it's too late now. Looks like he's already seen the message.**_

Caleb shot off a quick reply before checking his outfit in the mirror, upon inspection he decided to change his shoes. He grabbed his leather jacket from his wardrobe before walking downstairs and grabbing the keys to his car, his parents were away for the week on some kind of business trip so he had the whole house to himself for the week, something which had planned to take advantage of.

 **Caleb:** 'On my way princess ;) xxx'

Princess? He already had a nickname for her? She glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing just foundation with a subtle red lipstick, no eye makeup or filled brows. It was fairly late and they were only going for a drive right? So she decided that she would just slip on a simple burgundy coloured hoodie and her Black vans, she was already wearing a striped t-shirt and some black skinny jeans.

She glanced at the clock and realised that she had just enough time to go to the toilet before she had to meet Caleb in the car park situated outside the apartment block.

* * *

Once he pulled up into the car park he considered getting out the car but it was pretty cold outside and he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

 _ **Is that her? Damn she looks good even in just a hoodie and jeans.**_

Hanna found his car with no problems, he had text her letting her know the make and licence plate of his car.

"Hey." Caleb greeted as she opened the door and slid her slim body inside the rather luxurious Range Rover.

"Hey." She replied, closing the door and then leaning over to give him a gentle hug. He didn't miss the opportunity to nuzzle into her neck slightly, breathing in her sweet scent.

 _ **She smells so good is it Chanel NO.5**_ _ **or something that she uses?**_

"Nice car." She commented, scanning over the leather interior and fancy dashboard.

"Thanks, my parents bought it for me as a going away to Uni kind of gift. They want me to become more independent and though a car would be an ideal gift so…" He replied.

"Nice parents." She remarked.

She could tell that his parents clearly cared about him but the way it came across was that they weren't around much. She understood, after all her own mother was barley around.

Sensing the awkwardness, he spoke up "I was thinking maybe we could go to this really cool place; you get an amazing view of Cali?" He suggested nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous it wasn't like it was a date or anything, just a casual drive and possibly coffee with someone who he thought that he was maybe falling for. Nothing major.

 _ **God Caleb keep yourself together you've known her less than a week.**_

"Sure." Hanna smiled, she felt like saying more but for some reason she had become a nervous wreck between leaving her apartment and getting in his car.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah it's been a long day that's all." She reassured, resting her head against the window.

Caleb knew that she worked hard and she probably needed a break, this plan had nothing to do with the fact that he was missing her like crazy and it hadn't even been a week right?

"And I take it even when you'd finished your classes for the day you were sat at your desk sketching away." He chuckled.

 _ **How does he know me so well?**_

"You got it." She laughed, moving herself so that she was no longer slumped up against the window.

He chuckled slightly to himself. He found it kinda sexy that she was so into her fashion and wasn't afraid to show it. It was her confidence that he found sexy, that was one thing that he always looked for in a girl, being confident in whatever she did.

"What about you. Been up to much this week?" She questioned.

"Not much really, just enjoying my last few days of freedom I guess."

"Freedom, Caleb it's not exactly prison." She giggled.

"I know but I mean you barely have any free time and that means that I won't get to see you very much." He frowned, shifting in his seat as they cruised down the highway.

 _ **Seriously why's he being so cute right now.**_

"I'll always make time for you." She stated flirtation in her voice.

Caleb turned his head to glance over at the sleepy blond "Were nearly there."

He didn't know exactly what she meant by her previous comment, did it mean that maybe she wanted to explore what could happen between them or did she just say it to be reassuring that he would still see her?

* * *

By the time they were pulling up to their destination it was still playing on his mind.

 _ **Should I ask her or will It push her away?**_ He worried.

He parked up the car and got out, making his way round and opening Hanna's door for her. "Thank you." She smiled as she stepped out the car.

"This is so beautiful." Hanna stated, taking in the sight in front of her. He had taken them to

"I used to come up here all the time, when I wanted to clear my mind or something." Caleb stated, pacing around.

 _ **What made him frustrated or upset that he had to come up here to clear his mind?**_ _She pondered._

There was clearly more to Caleb's past but she didn't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere so she kept it to herself, she was sure that she would find the right time to ask him. Just not now.

"Come here." He invited.

Hanna joined him, resting her tired body against the hood of the car.

"Wanna jump up?" He questioned as he began to clamber on top of the cars large hood.

She nodded before attempting to heave herself up to join him, the task was harder than she anticipated.

 _ **God he made it look so easy.**_ _She huffed._

"Wanna hand?" He noticed her struggling to make contact with the surface in order to haul herself up - she kept on slipping.

He heled out a hand for Hanna to grab as she used the tire as a step "This has got to be the most awkward way to get up here." She muttered.

"So when are you starting at UCLA then? I mean it's been like nearly a week." She inquired, hoping that he would reply with an answer that meant it would be within the next few days.

"I actually start the day after tomorrow, my parents were pretty adamant for me to start as soon as possible and as you can expect so where the admissions board, as I've missed like a month already." He stated.

"Oh cool maybe I can show you around sometime." She suggested. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was finding any excuse to spend more time with him, was she falling for the brown eyed hacker?

"And maybe your apartment too." He smirked.

"If you're lucky." She giggled.

They spent the next few minutes talking about what they had been up to, which for Hanna was mainly studying. Caleb told her about his week so far, which he spent mainly unpacking what seemed to be hundreds of boxes before his parents left for the week. His dad had a couple of important meetings back in Florida, to finalise his move to the company's office in California.

He worked for a big film producing company and they had offered him to transfer to their team based in California. Since the family were in a position where they could move and they quite frankly fancied a change he decided to accept. The move didn't come without its problems, moving across America was a challenge but they were finally settling in to their new home.

"So do you have any siblings?" Hanna asked intrigued.

"Yeah actually I have a younger sister Maddie, she's fifteen so she's just started high school." He informed, shifting slightly closer to her, "What about you?" He added.

"No siblings just me, I mean I always wanted a sister growing up but my mom was to invested in her career and then…" She suddenly stopped. The realisation that she was about to tell him about something that she had kept hidden from most people that she knew, even a few of her closest friends only found out months later.

"It's okay Han you can tell me." He soothed, wrapping a protective arm around her waist pulling her closer into his chest.

She allowed him to hold her while she contemplated what to say next. "My mom was diagnosed with ovarian cancer which meant that she couldn't have any more kids and she had to have surgery to remove her ovaries. It was a really tough time, she felt really weak and venerable for weeks and it wasn't that soon after my dad left us that it happened so she was already emotionally exhausted and for this to come along … I just don't know how she coped." She tried to steady her voice, she knew that she was on the verge of tears and she didn't want to come across weak; she was stronger than that.

"Oh Han I'm so sorry, you mentioned that your dad left you." He replied. It hurt him to see Hanna in the state which she was in; curled up on his chest hiding her face.

"Yeah he left us when I was fourteen, it came as shock but my mom found out that he was having an affair with this tart called Isobel and that's when the long nights of endless arguing began. I would just shut myself away in my room and pretend that everything was okay, even when I knew it wasn't. they argued for nearly a month, my dad saying that it was a mistake and that they would work it out before it all became too much and he left for good. My mom was so broken when she found out that he had moved in with Isobel and her bitch of a daughter Kate." She sobbed, reliving the harsh reality of what happened not so many years ago was tough.

"What about you, how did you cope?" He asked concerned.

"I had to be strong for my mom, I didn't want her to see me cry. So when I was alone I used the time to take in what had happened and how lucky I was in the sense, that the doctors had caught it early enough that she was still alive. I don't think it really hit me for a while that I could have lost her you know."

Caleb didn't say anything he just wrapped both of his arms around her fragile body and placed a soft kiss through her hair. He could tell that Hanna was getting emotional by the slight pauses between words and the unsteadiness of her voice.

"Hey look at me." He whispered as he tenderly wiped away the tear that was cascading down her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered resting her head on his chest once again.

"For what?" He replied.

"For being here, for listening to me, I needed it." She sniffled.

"Han I'm always here if you need to talk about something, anything." He assured, running one of his hands up and down her arm.

In that moment she raised her head and looked at him "Do you mean it?".

She had experienced times when she really needed someone to talk to but she felt in some way that they wouldn't understand and especially after she had worked hard to create the illusion that she had the perfect life with a nice car, a stable home. When in fact she had the opposite, she may have driven a fancy car and had a fresh manicure every week but in reality she didn't have a family who could give her the support that she so desperately craved.

"Of course day or night, I promise." He replied.

They sat in silence for a minute or so, Hanna took the time to compose herself to what seemed to be the state of mind that she was in earlier that evening. She hadn't been feeling her normal happy self for a while and she had just put the matter down to the fact that she was stressed and that it would soon blow over.

But after her heart to heart with Caleb she came to the realisation that it was because she needed to get stuff off of her chest. Now that she had accomplished that, she was feeling somewhat happier and more relaxed.

Caleb checked the time on his phone, noticing that it was nearly ten o clock he slowly slipped of the hood, standing beside the car. Hanna missed his touch, his warm body holding her close. She turned to face him, she reached an arm out signalling for him to help her get down. She moved to the edge of the hood and turned around, locking eyes with the brunette.

He noticed the look in her eyes and her sudden change in behaviour he instinctively tugged her closer, closing the small space between their bodies. Wrapping his arms around her while she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

She raised her head to look at Caleb, tears falling from her ocean blue eyes. She grazed her teeth over her lower lip and inhaled a deep breath in a n attempt to steady herself. Her emotions were at an all-time high, she didn't know if she needed a week of sleep or a gallon of vodka. But in that moments she knew that she needed Caleb and the fact that he would be there whenever she needed him put her slightly at ease.

Caleb was leaning against the wheel of the car, facing Hanna. She opened her legs for him to stand in-between, he placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans.

At that point all of her reservations were lost, she wanted him. She wanted him right now. She pulled his body closer, her eyes flickering between his chocolate orbs and his lips.

He brought his head close, resting his forehead on hers. His chest rose and fell as he drew in a breath. It wasn't long before their lips locked in a desperate yet tender kiss. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her soft cheek.

* * *

He helped her down and lead her round to the passenger side, opening the door for her and closing it gently after she had slipped inside.

"Wanna grab a coffee or…" He asked, as they re-joined the main road, which to his surprise wasn't busy with ques of traffic.

"Maybe we could go back to mine? Don't worry Rachel's staying at a friend's tonight." She assured.

"Sure do you want to go to the store and grab some snacks?" He suggested as they re-joined the busy highway.

"Yeah I mean there's nothing much in the cupboards at the apartment, we have the basics but I've barely had a spare minute to think straight, let alone shop." She informed, reaching for the radio.

"It's fine I understand." He assured.

"So are you gonna live in the dorms or have your own apartment?"

"Well for the first week I'll still be living at home but my parents want me to live in an apartment, just so I can have more space." He informed.

"Have you found one? will you have to share though?" She questioned.

"Yeah I viewed one a couple of days ago, I'm sharing with this guy Jason. He seems pretty chill; I think we'll get on well."

"Oh that's good, trust me an apartment is way better than a dorm. You get way more closet space and you have a kitchen so you don't have to live off noodles and junk food." Hanna stated.

"Closet space huh? I can tell you're a fashion queen." He smiled as they pulled into Targets carpark.

"What can I say you need space for clothes, well in my case a lot." She giggled, unbuckling her seat belt and reaching to open the door.

Caleb grabbed his jacket from the backseat and pulled it on before joining an impatient Hanna who had already made a beeline for the stores entrance. "Someone's keen." He remarked.

She grabbed a basket before proceeding into the store "What do you want, candy? Popcorn?"

"Candy sounds good." He nodded as she led the way to the aisle stocked with every type candy you could think of. He grabbed a bag of M&M's and looked over at Hanna for approval, she nodded before returning her eyes to the shelves full of candy, scanning for one of her favourites.

"Jelly beans." He chuckled as he joined her further down the aisle and placed the M&M's into the currently empty basket.

"What can I say." She giggled, throwing the bag into the basket.

"Popcorn?" He questioned, grabbing a bag of sweet flavoured popcorn and adding it into the basket.

"You know I'm really craving some Cheetos right now." She mentioned as they made their way to the snacks aisle.

"Hot." He stated.

"What?" She blushed, clearly misunderstanding his comment.

"Hot or Cheese?" He asked, picking up a packet of each and showing them to her.

"Oh um hot." She replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

After grabbing the spicy snack and a few other bits they decided that they should head back, they had contemplated buying a movie but Hanna had suggested that they had a look what was on TV or used Netflix.

* * *

They were now back in Hanna's apartment; she was setting up the lounge while Caleb got the snacks ready. She went to her room and grabbed a blanket which was large enough for them to share, at least that was her plan.

"Ready!" She called form her position on the couch.

"Coming." Caleb called as he made his way to join her, snacks in hand.

He placed the bowls on the coffee table set in front of them before taking a seat next to Hanna "What are we watching?"

"I thought that we could watch some Gossip Girl, it's like one of my favourite shows." She commented

"Really." He sighed, inking into the couch.

"We can watch something else if you want." She suggested, not wanting to make him feel awkward.

"No, no we can watch it." He replied honestly. He thought that by agreeing with her, he would get to know her more.

"Okay then gossip Girl it is." She chuckled, finding the next episode on her watch list on Netflix.

At about five minutes into the episode Hanna grabbed the fluffy blanket beside her and draped it over her lap. "You cold?" She asked Caleb.

"A little." He muttered.

"Here." She smiled as she handed him some of the material.

"Thanks." He replied, smoothing out the blanket over his lap.

They watched the first episode in near silence, Caleb observing the way Hanna swooned over the outfits of which who he had been informed was named Serena van der Woodsen.

She reminded Caleb of Hanna, the way she was into fashion and even the way she laughed. He wondered if she seen the familiarity herself.

"Who's that?" He questioned, pointing t to the petite brunette on the screen.

Hanna smiled, she was surprised that he was even paying attention. "That's Blair Waldoorf, she's like the bitchy popular girl."

"Right and we all know one of them." He chuckled, reaching for a piece of popcorn.

"Yeah I've already meet a few this week, I'm doing a fashion course after all, I mean it's kinda full of them." She moaned.

Caleb let out a small laugh, he loved how down to earth and honest she was.

They were part way through the next episode when Hanna's eyes began to feel heavy, noticing this Caleb shifted closer, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

He gently wrapped one of his hands around her waist, pulling her close. He pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and turned the volume down on the Tv.

"Shall I go?" He whispered.

"No stay a while, I'm just tired, I won't fall asleep I promise." She replied looking up at him through her thick lashes and glassy eyes.

"Okay, do you want the TV off?"

"You can put on something that you like if you want." She smiled, moving her hand to rest it on his chest.

He picked up the remote and flicked through the numerous shows on Netflix before settling on an episode of Suits. He looked down to find Hanna's eyes fixed on his face.

She moved her hand to ghost over his cheek, skimming his impressive jawline. His grip on her waist tightened while his other hand ran along her side, moving to cup her face. The desire in her eyes was intense but so was her fear.

What was she getting herself into? They had already kissed once and although it was full of passion and desire she couldn't help but think that it was out of pity. Was she really falling for him? Or more importantly did he feel the same way about her?

* * *

 **I really hope this chapter lived up to all of your expectations. Things got a little deeper and I hope no one was effected by that. hopefully i will continue to feel inspired so that I can write the chapters and upload them within a week or so. I cant promise anything as I have college five days a week and as you can imagine its pretty hectic.**

 **It would be great if you could leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. It would also be really cool to incorporate some of your ideas in further chapters so if there's anything that you'd like to see happen then please leave it in your review.**

 **I look forward to reading what you guys think off it :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to say a massive Thank you to everyone who left such nice reviews on the last chapter. I'd also like to say sorry for taking slightly longer to update, I've had a college assignment to do which is over 12,000 words and I'm still not finished. Anyways that's enough of me blabbering on I hope you all enjoy this long chapter.**

* * *

It was a rather cold Friday morning. Hanna rolled over and squinted at her alarm clock, noticing that it was half past six she let out a small moan of disapproval.

She ran her hand over her face, brushing the lose curls out of her eyes. She sat up and glanced around the room, her eyes fell on the sketch lying on her desk. She was thankful that she finished it the previous night so that she actually had time to get ready and put on a decent face of makeup.

Half an hour later and she was dressed for the day in a pair of denim jeans and a cream sweater along with a pair of brown suede Chelsea boots. She applied the last of her makeup, choosing to wear her favourite dark red lipstick and she was ready for the day.

She slowly wondered into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She grabbed a bowl of Frosties and a glass of apple juice before sitting down at the breakfast bar. Picking up a copy of Vogue magazine from the table and studying the latest trends.

The only thing on her mind was the fact that after he first class she was meant to be meeting Caleb to show him around the campus.

He was starting that morning but she had been assured probably a thousand times that he knew where to go for his first class and that he would meet her at ten outside her apartment block. It was easier for her to walk back there and meet him after her class as he knew where it was and had little chance of getting lost.

* * *

After her first class of the day she hastily headed back to her apartment and to meet Caleb, she must have been walking at a fairly quick pace as it only took her a couple of minutes compared to the usual ten.

She was surprised to find him already waiting for her "You found me okay then." She smiled, walking over to him and embracing him in a hug.

"Yeah I did have to ask for directions at one point but here I am." He informed as they pulled away.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." He replied, following her lead across the carpark and towards the main grounds of the campus.

They decided that since they only had a few hours free between classes that they would just explore a small part of the campus.

Hanna showed Caleb the most important buildings first.

"This is the student financial services." She informed as they passed the brick building.

"You can go there if you need help with rent and stuff right?" Caleb questioned.

"Yep and if you might need a loan and stuff to." Hanna confirmed.

"Okay, well that's always handy."

"That over there is the Rieber Vista."

"And that is a library."

"God this campus is huge." He exclaimed.

"Yeah I class walking around this place my daily workout but if you wanted to work out there is a gym on campus to." She

They walked for another five or so minutes before coming to a suitable spot to sit down and take a break. Hanna took this as an opportunity to inform him about some of the stuff that was also on campus, that they wouldn't see.

"If you ever need any essentials then they have a place here on campus." She confidently informed.

"This is the place to go if you need any information or advice." She commented, pointing out a small building to her right.

"About fifteen minutes' walk that way is where the sports fields are." She commented as they approached Sproul cove.

Caleb nodded in response, he had thought about joining a team but he hadn't made his mind up. He was never really in to competitive sports as a child but it was considered 'Hot' if a guy played sports in UCLA.

All throughout her morning she hadn't been able to focus, her mind was wondering. She was replaying the other night in her head. She couldn't deny that it wasn't amazing but it left her feeling somewhat confused. After Caleb had consoled her they shared a passionate kiss and then again later that evening they locked lips for the second time.

She didn't think that the right thing to do was confront him as soon as they met up so she was waiting for the right time to talk to him.

It was nearly 1 pm before he left, keeping her company until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. They shared a sweet embrace and one final peck before Caleb left, leaving an extremely exhausted Hanna to get to bed.

Although she didn't sleep that night, she tossed and turned. Happy at the fact that they had become closer but unsure of what was next for them.

There was a certain awkwardness between them. After their kissing spree on Wednesday they hadn't really spoken about what it meant in regards to their relationship.

They had text each other just the simple 'Hey xxx' and 'Goodnight xx' but apart from that they hadn't really had much contact over the past few days. As far as Hanna knew, they were just friends; even if she wanted to change that.

"Hey can we talk." Hanna spoke up as they approached the library.

"Sure, what about."

"The other night." She mumbled anxiously.

"Oh right you mean the kisses right." Caleb boldly stated.

She was surprised that he was willing to acknowledge the fact, maybe they weren't out of pity? "Yeah, what did they mean?"

"I like you Hanna I really do but maybe we should stay friends even if it's just for a while."

There it was the thing that she knew that she was going to hear but she was somewhat not prepared for it, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Just for a while?" She replied curiously with some optimism in her voice.

"Look when I say that I like you I mean that I really like you but I feel like we should get to know each other a little more before we jump into something." He replied confidently.

"Makes sense I guess; can we still hang out?" She asked, fearing the reply that she may get.

"Of course, what made you think that?" He asked concerned.

"Just if people see us they may jump to conclusions." She fretted.

"Let them," Caleb chuckled "We can mess with them a bit."

"Like this." She stated boldly grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Exactly." He smirked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The two wondered round the campus happily, their hands still intertwined. Whenever some guy glanced at Hanna and smirked Caleb was sure to glare back at them and then say something to make Hanna laugh, showing them that she was happy with him. Hanna was oblivious to the stares that she was getting from numerous guys or was she?

Not knowing the boundaries kind of made it fun an exciting yet also scary, what if she overstepped the mark? Would she lose him forever?

"Is there somewhere that we can grab a snack?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah there's a place about five minutes' walk from here, they sell like coffee, muffins, snack bars." Hanna reeled off.

"Sounds good." He replied as Hanna lead the way.

Once they arrived Hanna opted to get an iced coffee and a choc chip muffin while Caleb opted to grab something more substantial therefore he chose a sandwich and a bottle of water."

They took a short walk and found a free bench which was unusual considering the large number of people on campus. Hanna sipped on her iced coffee while scanning the area, it was full of people rushing around carrying folders and looking stressed; nothing unusual there.

"So how was your morning?" She asked, taking a bite from her muffin.

"Well my class was fairly boring, most of the stuff I knew already so it was pretty pointless me being there." He informed, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite.

"Hungry." Hanna giggled, noticing the rate at which he was consuming his food.

"I didn't have time to grab breakfast this morning, let's just say I may have procrastinated getting up and only left myself like half an hour to get ready and drive here." He replied, biting his lower lip.

"Caleb." She whined, nudging his side playfully.

"What I like my sleep okay." He tried to reason.

She smiled in response "Me too."

"Do you know who you're sharing an apartment with yet, you move in on Monday."

"Yeah I'm sharing an apartment with this guy called Jason, he's plays for the college football team. He seems like a nice guy; I think we'll get on well."

If only he knew how tiring its actually gonna be.

"So where abouts do your parents live then?" She questioned, she knew that he would only be staying there for a few more nights but it would be handy to know anyway right?

"Just a few miles away from here, on Pandora Avenue." He smiled.

Once they had finished their mid-morning snack, Hanna continued to give Caleb a tour of the campus and its facilities.

It was nearly one in the afternoon by the time Hanna had finished showing him around, "I have a class in like fifteen minutes." He stated.

"Can I walk you there?" She asked, subconsciously picking at her nails; which reminded her that she needed to book herself in for a fresh manicure.

"'I'd love that." He replied, absent-mindedly taking her hand in his.

 _ **I could get used to this**_.

Hanna walked Caleb to the building where his class was located, she reluctantly let go of his hand and instantly missed the contact.

"I'll call you when I'm done okay." He assured, giving her a quick hug.

"Okay, I have a class in twenty but just text me anyway and we can arrange where to meet."

"Sure, see you later princess." He called as he turned away and entered the building.

There it was again, that warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She found it cute that he called her princess, she didn't know how he came up with that particular nickname but she liked the term.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and Caleb had an idea, since he had the house to himself and it was the weekend he decided to send Hanna a text.

 **Caleb: _'Do you want to come over to mine, I'm not moving into my apartment until next week so I'm based at home for the next few days, plus it's the weekend? Xxx'_**

Having felt her phone buzz, she looked down at her lap. She was about to finish her class and pack away so she took the opportunity to reply.

 **Hanna:** ' _Okay, meet me by the fountain in ten xxx'_

Usually she wouldn't have agreed but she wanted to get to know him and what better opportunity would she get? After all he did have the house to himself for a few more days yet. His sister Maddie was staying with their grandparents while Caleb's mom and dad were away.

Hanna practically skipped out of class, for one it was the weekend, and she got to spend the evening with Caleb which she really couldn't be happier about.

As she approached the fountain she could make out the figure of the familiar brunette, "Hey." He greeted, walking towards her.

"Do you wanna grab a few things for tonight, I was thinking you could stay over?" He suggested, "Only of you want to."

"I want to, just let me grab some things from my apartment." She replied as they made their way to the all too familiar apartment.

"Lead the way." He smiled.

"I'll just be a few minutes." She called, entering her apartment.

Caleb had parked his car in one of the parking bays just around the corner from her apartment. So he decided that while Hanna was packing he would go and get his car and bring it round.

As soon as Hanna got inside her apartment she raced to her room and began to pack an overnight bag. She decided to use her Nike sports bag as it was big enough to fit in everything that she needed, including a spare pair of shoes.

First she made sure that she packed her essential makeup and a sketch pad and pencils. Wherever she went she was always sure to pack it along with some pencils, in case she got any inspiration, whether she would have any tome or not was another matter.

"Coming." She called as she rushed out of her room, worried that she had taken an eternity to pack. She didn't think that if it was Caleb he would have knocked since he didn't have a key.

"It's only me." Called Rachel as she entered their apartment.

"Oh." Hanna sighed.

"What are you expecting someone?" She questioned, making her way into Hanna's room.

"Kind of." Hanna blushed, moving over to her bedside cabinet to grab her makeup removal wipes. They were essential according to Hanna.

"Anyone interesting? Is it a guy?" Rachel quizzed.

"Mhm"

"Anyone I know?"

"Fine its Caleb, are you happy now." Hanna remarked.

"Hanna you two aren't…"

"No god no, were just friends and I happen to be staying at his place tonight." She informed.

"Friends huh." Rachel replied, raising her eyebrows at Hanna.

"A guy and a girl can be friends right, you have plenty of friends who are guys so why can't I?" She snapped.

"Sorry, I just kinda jumped to conclusions." Rachel apologised. Hanna was right, she had plenty of male friends who were just friends so to speak. She was just looking out for Hanna, she didn't want her to get taken advantage of. Not that she thought Caleb would but she just wanted Hanna to be careful.

"Well he's picking me up in like ten minutes so can you help me pack, you have good advice." Hanna reasoned.

"Sure, you're gonna need to pack swimwear by the way," Hanna gave her a confused look. "They have a massive swimming pool and hot tub in their garden." Rachel added as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right, shall I pack this one?" Hanna asked, holding up a palm tree printed swimsuit, "Or this one?" she added, holding up a pale pink bikini set.

"Definitely that one." Rachel asserted pointing to the bikini.

"Okay well I still need to pack a change of clothes and something to wear to bed." She commented, moving over to her closet.

Hanna looked through her massive shoe collection and decided to pack a pair of her Ted Baker flip flops.

In the rush she accidently left her pyjama top on her bed, not noticing she zipped up her bag and headed out to find Caleb, who was patiently waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" He questioned, reaching to grab the bag from Hanna's grasp.

"You don't have to; I can carry it." She chirped, not wanting to be taking advantage of him.

"Its fine I've got it." He assured, taking the bag from her.

* * *

They were relaxing in the garden, when Caleb suggested going on the swings.

"Wont they break?" Hanna worried.

"Nope you'll be fine, there not made for little kids. I've gone on them plenty of times and look at me I'm okay aren't I?" He assured, sitting down on one of the swings.

"Okay but you're in trouble if something happens." She warned, taking a seat on the swing next to him.

"I swear to god if you fall of I will laugh." She mocked as Caleb swung as high as he could, causing the swing set to creak a little.

Hanna wasn't unsettled as she knew that with their force the swing set wouldn't exactly stay still.

"I bet you I can go higher." She claimed.

"Oh really." Caleb challenged, attempting to swing even higher.

Hanna began to frantically move her legs trying to make herself go higher and higher but every time she almost caught up he swung a little bit higher.

"Give up yet?" He laughed.

That was one thing Hanna Marin never did, she was always determined and when someone told her that she can't do something it made her more determined to prove them wrong.

"Gotcha!" She giggled as she finally overtook him

In that moment she felt like a little kid again. She didn't have a care in the world and that felt so good.

"Wanna grab some pizza for dinner? I'll call." Caleb asked, turning to face her.

"Sounds good, peperoni for me please." She smiled.

Caleb disappeared inside to grab his phone and place their order, "All done it should be here in like half an hour." He called out as he re-joined her in the garden.

"Awesome, do you want to watch Tv or something while we wait?" Hanna suggested, moving off of the swing.

"Whatever you like princess." He replied, flashing her a smile.

They were relaxing in the garden, when Caleb suggested going on the swings. "Wont they break?" Hanna worried.

"Nope you'll be fine, there not made for little kids. I've gone on them plenty of times and look at me I'm okay aren't I?" He assured, sitting down on one of the swings.

"Okay but you're in trouble if something happens." She warned, taking a seat on the swing next to him.

"I swear to god if you fall of I will laugh." She mocked as Caleb swung as high as he could, causing the swing set to creak a little.

Hanna wasn't unsettled as she knew that with their force the swing set wouldn't exactly stay still.

"I bet you I can go higher." She claimed.

"Oh really." Caleb challenged, attempting to swing even higher.

Hanna began to frantically move her legs trying to make herself go higher and higher but every time she almost caught up he swung a little bit higher.

"Give up yet?" He laughed.

That was one thing Hanna Marin never did, she was always determined and when someone told her that she can't do something it made her more determined to prove them wrong.

"Gotcha!" She giggled as she finally overtook him

In that moment she felt like a little kid again. She didn't have a care in the world and that felt so good.

"Wanna grab some pizza for dinner? I'll call." Caleb asked, turning to face her.

"Sounds good, pepperoni for me please." She smiled.

Caleb disappeared inside to grab his phone and place their order, "All done it should be here in like half an hour." He called out as he re-joined her in the garden.

"Awesome, do you want to watch Tv or something while we wait?" Hanna suggested, moving off of the swing.

"Whatever you like princess." He replied, flashing her a smile.

Half an hour later and there was a knock at the door, Caleb jumped up and answered it, paying the delivery guy before closing the door. "Foods here!" He called out to Hanna who had her eyes glued on the TV.

After plating up the pizza and grabbing a couple of cans of Dr pepper from the fridge he made his way back into the lounge.

He placed the cans on the table and offered Hanna her plate "Thanks'." She beamed, taking the plate from his rather full hands.

Hanna eagerly began to devour her first slice, not caring what she looked like, she was starving as she hadn't really consumed a proper lunch, just the muffin earlier that afternoon.

"You have some sauce on your face." He laughed.

"Where? here?" Hanna questioned, pointing to her left cheek.

"Nope." He chuckled.

"Here?" She asked innocently, this time pointing to her chin."

Caleb lent forward "Right here." He smirked, brushing the pad of his thumb over the corner of her mouth, wiping off the small amount of tomato sauce.

They stared at each other intently consumed by the moment, everything around them standing still but they were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise from the TV. After finishing the pizza Hanna helped to clear away the empty cans and plates.

* * *

"Do you wanna go outside and shoot some hoops?" He suggested, he was pretty bored of watching TV and getting restless.

"Shoot some hoops, who are you? Some kind of basketball player Rivers." She giggled, biting her lower lip.

"Not really but I'm not bad." He claimed, leading her out to the front of his house where they had a small court.

"What are you doing." Hanna giggled.

"What does it look like?" Caleb mocked as he removed his t-shirt and throwing it to the ground, exposing his toned chest.

He opened the garage door and grabbed one of the many basket balls, switching on the light so that they could see what they were doing. There were a few streetlights dotted down the street but it was still fairly dim.

He began to dribble the ball; he was just messing around when Hanna tried to attack him to get the ball "Not today." He laughed, holding the ball above his head.

"Really!" She squealed as she began to tickle him in an attempt to make him drop the ball, and it worked.

She grabbed the ball and just began to run with it in a zig zag pattern, him chasing after her.

She bounced the ball on the ground as she approached the hoop, keeping her eyes focused on the hoop instead of the slightly distracting topless brunette behind her.

She steadied her aim and stretched her arm out, eyes still focused on the hoop. The ball travelled through the air before landing just short of the hoop.

"There was something in my eye" She whined as Caleb smirked at her.

"Mhm, I'm sure there was." He joked, picking up the ball from the floor and shooting it straight into the hoop.

"My turn." Hanna chirped.

"You've got this." He encouraged as he handed her the ball and she began to make her way towards the hoop.

He found the intense concentration on her face adorable. Maybe it was because he found it cute that she had no clue what she was doing but she tried anyway.

After another twenty minutes or so they made their way inside since it was getting pretty cold. Caleb made them some hot chocolate as Hanna decided what they should watch.

* * *

They settled down on the couch and being fed up of TV shows she decided that they should watched a movie, Hanna's pick of course. Half way through the movie she found herself curled up on his chest, covered with a blanket.

It was approaching eleven before they were eventually getting ready for bed. Caleb showed her upstairs "You can get changed in here or my room." Caleb stated, pointing to the large en-suite bathroom.

"Okay." Hanna replied before she placed her bag on his bed and began rifling though it in order to find her pyjama's and toothbrush. Caleb left the room for a few minutes, thinking that she was getting changed.

After five minutes passed and there was no sign of her, he made his way back into his room to find a rather distressed Hanna, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I can't find my pyjama top, I swear I packed it," Hanna stressed, double checking her now almost empty bag "But nope it's just not in here."

 _ **Shit I must have left it on my bed or the dresser or something.**_

He walked over to his drawers and pulled out one of his Zed Leppelin t-shirts, "Here have this one." He offered, holding out the shirt.

"Are you sure you don't mind," She asked "I have this hoodie I could wear as a top." She added, pulling out a black hoodie from her bag.

"Honestly its fine, it's kinda too small for me now anyway." He assured.

"Okay if you're sure." She smiled, taking it from his grasp and shoving the hoodie back in her bag.

"I'm just going to take a leak; I'll be back in two." He informed, heading for his bathroom.

Once Hanna heard the door to the bathroom close she began to undress, she knew that he was only going to take a minute or so and that was enough time to get changed right?

She undone her jeans and tugged them off and slipped her jumper over her head, leaving her clad in just her bra and underwear. She was oblivious to the sound of the tap running in the bathroom which meant that Caleb would be done any second.

She was in the process of taking off her bra when the sound of footsteps interrupted her. Her bra was undone and the straps were halfway down her arms when Caleb appeared.

"Oh um, sorry…" He stuttered, trying to divert his attention to something other than the half-naked blonde.

"Its fine, really." She replied, making no attempt to cover up.

"I'll just…" He muttered.

"It's okay, I'm nearly done." She replied.

 _ **What am I doing?**_

Caleb faced the wall as she fully removed her bra, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder. Hanna looked in his direction and smirked as she pulled the t-shirt over her head, the hem falling to her mid-thigh.

Caleb quickly diverted his attention back the wall as she pulled on a pair of cotton shorts, they couldn't be seen but she thought that it would be slightly indecent if she wore nothing but her underwear underneath the short t-shirt.

"All done." She called as she folded up her jumper and jeans and putting them into her bag.

Caleb turned around and greeted a now dressed Hanna.

"Where's that picture from?" She asked, nodding towards a small frame on his desk.

"Oh that's a picture from a few years ago when we took a family trip to London." He replied.

"What was London like, I've never been there but apparently it amazing." She asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"It's pretty cool, everyone's so nice but I can't say the same about the weather." He laughed, sitting down next to her.

"Does it really rain all the time?" She inquired, shifting her position so that she was sitting up against the headboard.

"Not all the time but it's nothing like the weather here." He chuckled, moving up the bed to join her.

"I've always wanted to go to London, I've travelled a bit but not that much since my mom was always working. But since I can go abroad myself now I'm trying to save as much money as I can." Hanna sighed.

"I've been to London twice in my life, once for a family holiday and then again for a business trip."

"Don't get me wrong but it must be kind of annoying that when you go on holiday it's for business rather than pleasure." She replied.

"Yeah, it's fun sometimes but we usually are only there for a few days and most of that is spent waiting for my dad to finish meetings and stuff."

"Wont your parents let you and Maddie explore?"

"Not really, they don't really trust me with her, even though I'm eighteen." He admitted.

"That sucks, when's your birthday?" She randomly blurted out in an attempt to get to know him better.

"November 12th." He informed.

"No way your only a few days older than me, mine's on November 16th." She replied, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"What are your plans for your birthday this year then?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure yet, I had my big eighteenth birthday last year so probably something small, you know with just a few close friends."

"Same here, I definitely had way too much to drink." He laughed, moving slightly closer to her.

"I think i blacked out after my tenth shot and an unknown amount of a very alcoholic fruit punch. All I can remember is when my mom was holding my hair back and I was throwing up for like the tenth time."

"Han! mind you I didn't fare much better, I had the biggest hangover ever and took like three days to fully recover." He chuckled, laying back on one of his pillows.

"You tired?" Hanna asked noticing his eyes close for a brief second.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." He yawned, looking up at her.

"Stay here." She whined.

"It's okay I'm fine sleeping on the couch." He assured.

"No, I mean it's your room, I'm the one who should be sleeping on the couch." She informed. He just shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Han its fine, I don't expect you to sleep on the couch and I won't let you either, you need a proper bed."

"Okay." She frowned in defeat, knowing that Caleb wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted him to stay exactly where he was, next to her. But she didn't want to come across clingy so she just agreed with him.

"I'm only downstairs, don't be afraid to shout for me if you need anything." He smiled, getting up of the bed and running a hand through his hair.

She got off the bed and gave him a brief hug "Night." She whispered

"Night princess." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Hanna closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, biting on her lower lip. Something which Caleb found sexy.

* * *

She grabbed her toothbrush from the desk and entered the bathroom. She washed her face and tied back her hair before re-entering the bedroom and climbing onto the scrolled though her phone for nearly an hour before she reluctantly moved under the covers and laid down. Even his pillow faintly smelt of him, that masculine cologne that she loved.

She tossed and turned for the best part of an hour before deciding to venture downstairs for a glass of water. As she approached the banister she noticed the slight light of the TV.

 _ **I thought he was tired? Why is he still awake?**_

She slowly made her way down the stairs, being careful to make as little noise as possible. She reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed that Caleb was still awake, sitting on the couch watching an episode of Family Guy.

She cleared her throat to notify him of her presence, "Hey what are you doing up?" He smiled, turning to face her.

"I could say the same for you… if you must know I couldn't sleep." She sighed.

"Wanna join me?" He questioned patting the space next to him.

"Yeah two secs, where do you keep your glasses?" She quizzed, moving towards the kitchen.

"I'll show you." He replied, getting up from the couch and following her.

He showed Hanna the cupboard where they kept the glasses and grabbed a couple, "what do you want to drink?"

"Water will be fine." She smiled, watching move around the kitchen with ease.

"Coming right up." He chirped, filling up the glasses with filtered water from the jug.

"Thank you."

They made their way back into the lounge, sitting back on the couch and continuing to watch the episode of Family Guy.

By the end of the episode Hanna was fighting her need for sleep, "You going up?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep." She yawned, moving her hand to cover her mouth.

Caleb moved from the couch and cleared the glasses away into the kitchen, leaving Hanna to make her way upstairs.

He came back into the room to find Hanna standing there waiting for him. "What?" He chuckled, noticing Hanna's pouty expression.

"Stay with me." She whispered, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

* * *

 **I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations, I know nothing major really happened in this chapter but I feel like its important to build the story up. It would be great if you all could leave a review, letting me know what you think about this chapter and I might even send out some previews of the next chapter ;) XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this is a shorter chapter but I hope you all enjoy xxx**

* * *

It was now the following Tuesday and Hanna and Caleb were studying in the library during their free time. Taking a break from their usual routine of meeting after they had finished their classes for the day.

Caleb was taking a look through some books related to coding while Hanna was doing some research into fashion through the decades. she had been given a project to design a skirt inspired by her favourite decade, so she was looking for some inspiration.

Hanna had seen her childhood best friend Aria around campus a few days previously and it had shaken her a bit. It reminded her of how they had drifted over the past few months.

They were really close growing up, having attended every school since kindergarten together. But they started to drift during the summer and with everything that came as becoming a freshman they hadn't had time to catch up recently.

Her mind was wondering, distracted by her own thoughts. "Hey you okay?" Caleb asked breaking her from her trance.

She turned to face him, "Yeah I'm okay, just busy thinking."

"Thinking huh?" He shifted in his seat, "Okay beautiful mind what's up?"

"Oh um its nothing, really." She replied.

"Hey Han." Interrupted a familiar voiced.

She looked up from her book and locked eyes with the person who she had least expected to see, Aria Montgomery. She still looked exactly the same Slightly eccentric dress taste and shoulder length brunette hair.

"Hey, it's good to see you." Hanna greeted, a twinge of excitement in her voice.

"You too." There was a slight moment of silence before she spoke up again.

"Oh Han this is Spencer; Spencer this is Hanna." The petite brunette announced.

"Hi," She smiled, "This must be the Hanna that I've heard so much about."

"I guess so." Hanna remarked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game with us next Friday, Mike's playing so I said I'd go along." Aria suggested.

Mike was Aria's twin brother, they had both been close to Hanna growing up. Whenever there was a family event they were always sure to invite Hanna and her mom; knowing that more than likely that Hanna would be the only one who was able to make it but it was the gesture that counted.

"Sure do you want to meet at the gates or something, then we can make sure that we sit together." Hanna suggested.

"Okay, are you going to introduce me to your study buddy?"

"This is Caleb; Caleb this is Aria and Spencer." She replied pointing to the pair.

"Hey." He simply stated.

Caleb had heard a bit about Aria but Hanna hadn't said much, he guessed that maybe something happened between the pair which caused them to fall out of touch- But that was just an assumption.

"Well we better get going we have a class in ten minutes." Aria informed.

"Well, have fun." Hanna remarked sarcastically. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was slightly jealous of Aria's new friendship. They had been best friends for years and the sudden loss of contact had affected her

"I'll text you Han, maybe we can meet for dinner sometime." Aria suggested. She was keen to catch up and for Hanna to get to know Spencer.

"Sounds good." Hanna smiled.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb spent the rest of their free in the library, enjoying each other's company before returning to their classes for the rest of the day. Caleb's parents were back from their trip and had decided to go out for a family meal which meant that Caleb wouldn't be around tonight.

"Have fun tonight." She smiled, as they made their way back to their apartment block. She was still getting used to the fact that they were now living in the same vicinity but she enjoyed having him around.

"You too." He replied, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Caleb made his way over to his car, looking back to find Hanna staring in his direction. He winked at her, causing her heart to flutter. She stood there for a while before entering the complex.

Once she was inside her apartment she decided to make a mug of steaming hot chocolate. She then made her way into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She sat there for a moment before deciding to make a call.

Aria picked up her phone, surprised at who was calling her "Hey Han, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet later and have a catch up." She suggested.

"Just the two of us?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, I know we're going to the game together on Friday but I was wondering if we could talk?" Hanna replied, taking a sip from her mug.

"I'd love to; I miss our little catch ups."

"Me to." Hanna sighed.

"How about we meet at the burger place just around the corner." Aria suggested. She was referring to the new burger joint that had opened up a couple of weeks ago, just around the corner from the campus.

"Perfect I need to get out of this apartment, I literally spent so much time here it gets kinda boring." Hanna laughed. It was true, if she wasn't in class she was trying to catch up on her sleep or working on a project.

"I know what you mean, say if we meet there at seven?" Aria replied.

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Han."

"Bye." Hanna replied, ending the call.

She decided that since she was pretty much exhausted she would have a short nap for an hour or so before getting ready. She showered before picking out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black ribbed crop top and a pair of Toms and getting dressed. After tying her hair up and applying some fresh make up she was ready to go.

* * *

Hanna entered the rather busy restaurant to find Aria sitting at a table for two in the corner studying a menu, "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey you." Aria replied, placing the menu down on the table.

"You got us drinks?" Hanna inquired.

"Yeah I thought that it would save time, I got you a Coke is that okay?"

"Perfect, I'm starving." Hanna stated, taking a seat opposite Aria.

She studied the menu for a few minutes before deciding to order a simple hamburger and fries. Aria offered to go up to the bar and order.

Once Aria had returned from the bar the two engaged in some small talk before she noticed something.

"Jesus Han!" Aria exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"What?" Hanna asked innocently.

"You should really cover that up." She suggested.

Hanna moved her hand over the massive hickey on the left side of her neck, "I've tried and believe me nothing will work." She moaned.

"Who?" Aria teased, eager to know the culprit.

"A guy?" Hanna replied, biting her lip.

"I gathered that." Aria remarked sarcastically.

"Okay well you know Caleb..." She began.

"The guy you were studying with the other day right?" Aria inquired.

"Yeah." Hanna confirmed.

The waiter promptly arrived with their food before disappearing, leaving the girls to continue their conversation.

Aria raised her eyebrows prompting Hanna to continue.

"Well things got a little heated…" She replied, avoiding eye contact.

"You didn't!" Aria shook her head.

"Nothing like that happened but yeah... that's how I got it." She blushed.

"What's going on between you two?" Aria inquired, she knew that they obviously studied together but apart from that she really wasn't sure.

"I don't know; we're friends I guess."

"Han friends don't give each other Hickeys, well at least mine don't." She reasoned.

"We like each other but we're taking it slow for a while." Hanna replied.

Aria shot her a disapproving look.

"It's kinda fun, not knowing the boundaries." She added.

"Is he coming to the game on Friday?" Aria inquired.

Hanna shoved a few fries in her mouth before replying, "I'm not sure, I haven't asked him."

"Bring him." Aria encouraged, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Is Spencer coming?"

"Yeah, She's dating this guy Toby and he's playing in Fridays game so she's coming along to support him and I invited her."

"You're not jealous are you?" Aria was met with silence, "Look you will always be my best friend, well more like my sister, okay." She reassured.

"I've just missed how close we used to be, we used to share everything; from clothes to guy problems." Hanna stated.

"I know it's just we've both had so much to sort out since starting Uni and I guess we haven't exactly had our priority's right." Aria suggested. It was true, she hadn't really thought about how the recent loss of contact had affect them both. Spencer was such a nice girl but she just wasn't Hanna, she didn't understand her like Hanna did.

"I agree; we have to make a promise. We will meet up at least once a week and maybe go out or have a girl's night at least once a month."

"Deal, god I've missed you." Aria replied leaning over the table to embrace Hanna in a hug.

"So tell me about life, I mean what's happened?"

"Well my course is really good, super interesting. I've made quite a few new friends which is nice, what about you? clearly some things have changed." She stated, obviously referring to Caleb.

"If you are still trying to imply that my relationship status has changed then you're wrong, I'm still single." Hanna replied.

"Not for long!" Aria laughed. She knew that when Hanna fell for a guy she fell hard, she just hoped that Caleb was the right guy for her.

"Hey! I'm not some kind of slut, but yeah I think what me and Caleb have is something special. I just hope that we don't just stay in the friend zone for long." She sighed.

"You really like this guy don't you?"

"Well I can't deny that. I don't know it's just something about him that different like when we're together it feels like there is no one else around us... like were in our own little world."

"Okay Han I can see you practically drooling from here. Just make a move and if he wants you he'll accept it." She encouraged, taking a bite of her burger.

"We made a promise to take things slow, I don't want him thinking that I'm some kind of slut." Hanna informed.

"I get where you're coming from but if you never give him a chance to be more than friends than you'll never know."

"I really like him as more than a friend but I don't want to ruin what we have; you never know he might even make a move." Hanna reasoned.

"And will you accept?" Aria questioned.

"Obviously." Hanna giggled.

"Well let's hope so."

For the rest of the meal the two reminisced about childhood memories, the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Hanna could still remember the time that she tried to escape from one of the downstairs windows as she was grounded. She misjudged the height and managed to fall out and fracture her left wrist, although she managed to convince her mother that it was some sort of accident.

"I can't believe you got away with it." Aria laughed.

"yeah and my mom was really sympathetic and brought me ice cream and everything." Hanna chuckled.

"Remember that time when we tried to sneak alcohol into the camping trip at school."

"It worked, I filled my spare water bottle with Vodka and they didn't even suspect anything."

"How I miss those days." Aria frowned.

"We should do a trip soon." Hanna suggested.

"Maybe a weekend away somewhere next month."

"Yeah like a little getaway, maybe somewhere like San Diego?"

The waiter cleared away their empty plates and asked if the pair wanted any dessert, "No thanks." They both chimed.

"I might bring some other friends to the game, they're really nice you'll like them. In fact, Ruby is quite the fashionista." Aria informed.

"Sounds good, the more the merrier I guess." Hanna replied.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment, if you like?"

"Why not." Hanna smiled, tucking in her chair.

The two took a slow walk back to Hanna's apartment. Aria asked Hanna how her mom was, she has always loved Mrs Marin as she was always so welcoming.

"Okay, well this is me." She smiled as they arrived at her apartment block.

"Well I'll see you on Friday then." Aria replied.

"Yeah see you Friday." Hanna replied, opening the door and entering the apartment complex.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and meeting some new characters. The next chapter you will meet some familiar faces like Jason and some other new characters that aren't in the show.**

 **Again, a massive thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I'd like to mention that I can only send previews to people who are logged in to an account when leaving a review, so I'm sorry to those guests but there isn't a way that i can send you guys a preview through this site.**

 **But if anyone does not have an account on here but has a twitter or an email then I could sent you a preview through those.**

 **It would be great if you could leave a review, letting me know what you think of this chapter and I will send you a preview xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**After a two week wait I can finally update. I've had so much going on recently I've either not had any time because of college or just not been motivated to write :(**

 **But after working on this chapter all day and night until 2am, I'm glad that I can finally post it for you guys.**

 **Happy reading :) xx**

 ***I've never been to a college football game as I live in the UK, so I don't really know much so not all the details will be accurate***

* * *

The week went by quickly and it was now Friday which meant that it was game day. Everyone had finished classes for the week and were eagerly anticipating the game.

Hanna and Rachel were getting ready before they headed over to the Rose Bowl stadium- where the game was being held.

Hanna had chosen to wear her blue with yellow lettering UCLA sweater and a pair of denim shorts along with her well-loved black high top converse.

Rachel had dressed a little more conservatively in a baby blue hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans and her favourite black Nike's.

"Han, don't you think that you're a little underdressed?" Rachel questioned as they made their way out of the apartment.

"Nope, it's not that cold outside." She replied as they crossed the carpark.

"If you're trying to imply that I'm overdressed then you're wrong," she huffed, "I just know that the only reason you're dressed like that is to impress a certain someone."

"Who, Caleb?"

"Mhm." Rachel nodded.

"Rachel you know that we're just friends." Hanna remarked, opening the car door.

"Keep telling yourself girl." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Okay I admit that we have been spending a lot of time together recently but …"

"But what Han?" Rachel teased, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

Hanna ran her hands over her face and contemplated how to answer, "I just like his company okay. You know how hard I find opening up to people and he's just always there for me and he doesn't judge me."

"I know Han; it just seems that you two are becoming a little too close for being just friends." Rachel reasoned.

"Well it's not your place to judge." Hanna snapped.

* * *

A twenty-minute drive later and they were pulling into the car park of the Rose Bowl stadium. Hanna had arranged to meet the others at the gate as they wouldn't all fit in one car.

After finding a suitable parking spot they made their way to the gates where Aria, Spencer and Ruby were waiting.

"Hey guys." Aria called, noticing them approach.

"Hey." Hanna smiled.

Aria introduced the girls to Spencer and Ruby, although Hanna had meet Spencer before it was only brief.

"Han, where are the rest of your clothes?" Aria questioned, scanning over the blonde's outfit.

She tugged at the hem of her sweater, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it looks like you are wearing your underwear!" She exclaimed.

Hanna avoided her gaze and picked at her nails.

"She's got someone to impress." Rachel laughed.

Hanna became flushed all of a sudden, it was becoming harder to deny how she really felt about her relationship with Caleb.

"A certain study buddy is it?" Spencer questioned. Remember seeing Hanna with Caleb in the library.

Hanna tried to fight back a grin.

"Oh come on Han, I seen the way you two were acting." Aria replied. From her conversation with Hanna the other day she knew how Hanna felt about a certain brunette.

"Look we were just studying together." Hanna defended.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all you two were doing." Ruby remarked, glancing over at Hanna who was now bright red.

"As I've said were just friends." Hanna replied, emphasising the word friends.

"Okay." Aria sighed in defeat. She still didn't believe a word that came from Hanna's mouth but wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Okay girls, we're ready to go." Hanna chimed enthusiastically, as they made their way inside the stadium.

Caleb and Jason were running a little late, so Caleb sent Hanna a text letting her know that they would meet them inside the stadium.

"What about over there?" Ruby pointed out a relatively free row of seats around half way up the stand.

"Perfect." Aria replied as the girls made their way down to the row. The stands were filled with people sporting their team's colours. While Hanna seemed to be the only one of the group who was sporting any UCLA apparel.

* * *

Hanna felt her phone buzz, she unlocked the screen and read the message.

 **Caleb:** ' _I see you ;) xxx'_

Before she could reply, she felt and strong pair of hands on her shoulders. "Hey you." Caleb greeted, spinning her around to face him.

He embraced her in a warm hug, before greeting the others. Jason was introduced to everyone by Aria, the only person he knew there was obviously Caleb; he had heard a lot about Hanna from him but never met her in person.

"Oh Caleb you've already met Spencer but this is Ruby." Aria introduced the pair.

"Hi." Caleb smiled before returning his attention to Hanna.

"Thanks for inviting us." Jason greeted, manoeuvring past Caleb to join the others. He knew that for the rest of the evening his attention would be focused on Hanna.

"Saying hello to _your girl_ first I see." Jason teased.

"She's not _my girl_ , she's just a friend." Caleb defended.

"You wouldn't mind if I make a move then." Jason replied.

"Don't you even think about it!" Caleb snarled, turning and locking his eyes on the blonde beside him.

The group began to settle down into their seats but soon realised that there weren't enough seats in that row. "Damn it we're one short." Aria huffed as they shifted down the row.

"It's okay Hanna can sit on my lap." Caleb assured, Hanna wasn't going to say no so she nodded in agreement. Happy that she would get to spend some quality time with him, rather than have to sit in between an overexcited Spencer and a chatty Aria.

They all sat down and made themselves comfortable, Ruby was sat next to some stranger much to her dismay but at that point she hadn't had a choice. To her left was Spencer then Aria and then Jason, leaving Caleb who had Hanna on his lap; sitting on the end of the row next to the steps. Which he didn't mind as it meant that they could get out easily.

The atmosphere was spectacular, something which Hanna had never experienced. The stadium was alive with cheers from the crowd. Generations united, young and old.

"Hey I'm going to get a drink, you coming?" Caleb asked Hanna. They had managed to sit through a good half an hour of the game before the next to no contact became unbearable.

"Mhm." She replied, moving off his lap sensing that he was feeling a little bored.

"I see those two made a quick getaway." Jason commented as the couple disappeared into the crowd.

"Does that surprise you." Aria replied sarcastically. She knew what Hanna was like and had an idea in mind what they were up to.

"They are adamant that they are only friends." Jason sighed.

"Give it a week."

"I say more like a couple of days, he can't keep himself off of her." Jason remarked.

"Yeah I agree; I've seen the way his hand subtly moves up her leg." Aria laughed.

"And under her sweater." He added, shaking his head.

* * *

Caleb took Hanna's hand as they navigated through the crowds of rowdy teenagers, most them already intoxicated on beer and god knows what else. But what did they expect? It was a Friday night which meant drinking to excess and forgetting all the work that had to be done.

"Excuse me." Hanna called as she squeezed her way past a group of lads.

The group wolf whistled her but abruptly stopped when they noticed Caleb following behind, still holding her hand.

He gave them a disapproving stare, "Sorry man." One of them apologised, clearly realising that she was taken.

"What do you want babe?" he questioned as they managed to break free from the crowds and had a little more space to move.

"A coke." She smiled.

After grabbing a refreshing cup of coke and a lemonade, they made their way back to the stands.

He sat down and pulled Hanna onto his lap, being careful so that she didn't spill her drink. Jason smirked at him, noticing that Caleb's hand was now resting rather high up her leg.

Aria leaned forward and looked down the row, flashing Hanna a smile before relaxing back into her seat.

By half time the couple had disappeared again, informing the others that they needed the toilet. Which of course they didn't but they didn't know that right?

* * *

They had been gone for a good fifteen minutes which started to raise suspicion within the group. "You know those two have been gone a while." Aria addressed.

"I can only imagine what they are up to." Jason replied, turning to face the petite brunette.

"Don't even get me started, they should just get together already." She sighed.

"I know but Caleb's stubborn, I think he's afraid to commit." Jason commented.

"Hanna's ready to take their friendship to the next level, if you know what I mean. But she doesn't want to scare him off, she really enjoys his company and doesn't want to ruin what they have." Aria informed.

She respected Hanna's decision about taking things slow but it was becoming clear they were now more than friends.

"We need to set them up, I'll work on Caleb if you work on Hanna, try and get her to make a move and I'll try and get Caleb to be willing to take their relationship further." Jason suggested.

"Deal!" Aria replied, shaking his hand.

Little did they know, things were moving quicker between the couple than they thought. Did they successfully have their friends fooled?

Meanwhile Hanna and Caleb had somehow found a quiet spot in the stadium, away from the stands and crowds of people and were making the most of it.

"You know those shorts make your legs look amazing." He smirked, lightly running his hand up her exposed thigh.

"Really?" She laughed, as he pressed her up against the wall. Her small body trapped between the cold wall and the inviting warmth of his chest.

"Mhm." He mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jason was making his way to the toilets when he spotted the pair. Hanna was laughing away as Caleb pressed kisses against her neck, his arms above her head resting on the wall. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

He didn't know what to think, were they together? Or just feeling a little frisky. Jason carried on walking towards the direction of the toilets, trying to forget what he had witnessed.

"We better be getting back." Caleb managed to say between pressing peppery kisses on her neck.

"Okay." Hanna agreed, pecking his lips one final time.

When making their way back they were sure that they made no bodily contact, in case people got any ideas. Not that they would be wrong but they weren't ready to be totally open about their relationship, if that was even the word for it.

"You're back." Ruby raised her eyebrows at the pair as they reappeared.

Hanna avoided her gaze, waiting for Caleb to sit down before sitting on his lap.

"Bro, what were you doing?" Jason questioned, to see if he was going to confess.

"Oh um we were…" He stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"We had trouble finding the toilets." Hanna interrupted, Jason shot her a 'I don't believe you look'.

Jason knew exactly what they were up to but was just waiting for them to confess, something which they obviously weren't going to do.

"Anyway you're back just in time for the second half," Spencer informed, "But you did miss and epic pass by Toby." She remarked.

Rachel glanced over at Hanna and shook her head, laughing a little. She knew what they had probably been up to. Hanna had dressed like that for a reason, to impress him; whether she admitted it or not.

* * *

After Ruby groaning that she was starving it prompted the group to get some hot dogs at half time. Aria had thought to get one each for Hanna and Caleb, knowing that Hanna probably hadn't eaten all day.

Hanna had suffered with numerous body confidence issues when she was younger and she felt constantly under pressure to look her best. Which to her sometimes meant living off coffee for a few days if there was a dress that she desperately wanted to get into, even if it was a size smaller than what she actually was; it made her feel good and sometimes even perfect.

But that was far from the truth, she had issues going on at home that she mostly keeps her issues to herself. After her parent's messy divorce, she had learnt to keep herself to herself. Sharing her problems only seemed to cause gossip to spread, making the situation worse.

Although so far college had been a different experience. She was lucky enough to share an apartment with Rachel. She was kind, understanding and loyal. She had been there for Hanna in some dark times.

Last month Rachel had returned from her class to find Hanna in a pretty bad state. From what she understood Hanna had been crying for most of the day and had gone back to her old habit of purging the contents of her stomach into the toilet in an attempt to feel better about herself.

Hanna never really told her what was wrong but from what Rachel had been informed about it seemed like Hanna had been having problems with her father.

Hanna's father had remarried and spent more time and money on his new stepchildren than his own daughter. Obviously this effected Hanna, her mom tried her best to spend time with her. But she was always busy working to keep up with the mortgage payments and the expense of running a household on a single person's wages.

"Here guys I saved some for you." Aria smiled.

"Thanks." Hanna replied, taking the hot dogs from her and handing one to Caleb.

After devouring their food, they enjoyed watching the second half of the game. Spencer was on the edge of her seat, her eyes following Toby around the pitch as she anticipated his next move.

"Kinda sexy aren't they." Aria stated, turning to Ruby. She was referring to the hunky football players, scattered around the pitch.

"Have your eye on one?" She replied.

"Nope, but I'm single so I can window shop can't I?" Aria reasoned.

"I suppose." Ruby shrugged.

* * *

"Hey dude, you know Aria right?" Jason questioned.

"Kind of." Caleb replied.

"Is she umm… single?" He inquired, biting his lip.

Caleb knew Hanna but had only met Aria briefly so he didn't know any details about her, especially her relationship status. "I don't know." He replied.

"Hanna would know wouldn't she? Can you ask her?" Jason pleaded.

"Han?" Caleb called, trying to get her attention. Although she was sitting on his lap she was completely zoned into the game, rather than his conversation.

"Mmm." She replied.

"A certain someone was wondering if Aria is single." He nodded towards Jason, who had averted his eyes to the pitch.

Hanna giggled, "Yeah she's single."

"She's available dude." Caleb confirmed to Jason.

Jason pursed his lips, "That's always good to know."

"He's so into her." Hanna remarked, being quiet enough so that Jason couldn't hear her.

"You think so?" Caleb questioned, running his hand up her thigh.

"Defiantly, every two minutes he tries to subtly look over at her, thinking that no one can notice him." She replied.

"And they can." Caleb chuckled, shaking his head.

Caleb's attention was on the game and Hanna was feeling a little bored so she decided to change that. She began to grind her ass down on his crotch, knowing the effect that it would have on him.

"Baby stop that." He grunted, trying to keep himself under control.

Hanna looked at him innocently, "Stop what?"

"You know what." He groaned.

"Okay but you have to pay me some attention, this game isn't the most interesting thing in the world." She sighed.

"Han we're in a group of people who as far as they know then we are friends, I know that we're kind of more than that now but we dint want them to know yet do we?" He reasoned.

"I suppose." She submitted, but she couldn't help herself from planting a kiss on his lips while nobody was looking.

* * *

As the game finished the group made their way out of the stadium, although it took them a good twenty minutes due to the mass of people.

"That was such a good game." Jason remarked as they entered the reception area before approaching the exit.

"Yeah we should do this again some time." Ruby replied.

"Do you guys want to come back to mine, my parents are away again for the weekend so I have the house to myself." Caleb asked the group.

Hanna looked at the girls before replying, "Sure, it's a Friday anyway."

"Why don't we all drive back in the car's that we came in, it's probably the easiest thing to do." Rachel suggested.

"Oh but Han can you drop me off at home, I have plans with the family and I don't want to let them down."

"Sure." Hanna smiled, she knew how Rachel found it important to spend time with her family and she respected that. Even if it did mean that she was without her best friend for the evening, but she had the company of the other girls who she was sure would make up for it.

Rachel knew that Hanna wouldn't be happy with being away from her certain friend but she didn't see the point or rearranging everyone for the sake of a short drive. Plus, Caleb had driven his car and Hanna had driven hers so they wouldn't have been able to go back in the same car anyway.

"I've sent Toby a text telling him to meet us at your place." Spencer informed Caleb.

"You might need to text him my address then." He laughed.

That was one thing that she hadn't thought of. She handed Caleb her phone so that he could punch in his address.

"See you guys back at mine then." He called out as he made his way to his car, followed by Jason; who was having a hard time peeling his eyes from Aria. She flashed him a smile before following Spencer and Ruby towards her car.

* * *

Hanna's was the first car back to Caleb's which meant that she had to wait in the driveway. She was surprised that she even remembered his address. Caleb was the next to pull up, with Aria's car following behind.

It had become obvious that they had been stuck in traffic, Hanna had managed to take a detour to drop Rachel off and still make it there before them.

Caleb unlocked the door and held it open, letting everyone in. "Make yourselves at home guys." He called, making his way into the kitchen. "There's soda in the fridge if anyone wants some."

Hanna left the group who were all making themselves at home in the lounge and joined Caleb in the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled.

Caleb turned around and greeted her, "Hey you."

"The game was pretty good today." Hanna remarked, taking a few steps towards him.

"Just the game?" He smirked.

"And you." She whispered seductively.

"Really?" Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm." She mumbled.

"If I remember it went a little like this." He whispered, moving in front of her and pinning her up against the counter. He made sure that they were out of sight from the others before skimming his hand under her sweater.

Hanna bit her lip and looked up at him.

She ran her hand under his t-shirt, pressing a kiss on his neck.

They could hear laughter coming from the lounge but were to pre-occupied to join in the fun. "Hey guys…" Spencer called, she didn't hear a reply so she made her way into the kitchen.

"Oh… sorry to interrupt but were playing a game in the lounge if you want to join."

Caleb quickly moved away from Hanna and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah we'll be in in a minute."

"Okay." Spencer replied, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and exiting the kitchen.

* * *

The couple made their way in to the lounge and joined the group. They were all sitting on the floor, around the coffee table playing a game of truth or dare.

Jason had been dared by Ruby to prank call Chipotle and pretend to be one of their employees calling in sick. The whole group was in stiches as Jason tried to hold himself together long enough to finish the phone call.

"Dude I can't believe you actually did that." Caleb chuckled.

"Well I dint fancy running down the street naked." Jason replied honestly.

"True." Ruby agreed.

"And the funniest thing is that they actually believed that you worked there." Aria

"Mind you it was a rather dumb guy who answered the phone." Jason reasoned.

They didn't really have an order so Hanna took it upon herself to nominate Spencer to go next.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" She asked as she sat down next to her on the carpet.

"Truth." She replied.

"Okay, how many guys have you been with in the past year?"

"Hanna isn't that a little invasive?" Aria questioned.

"Well she said truth so she has to answer or do a forfeit." Hanna argued.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably before replying, "Two."

"Wow a loyal girl." Ruby laughed.

"At least I'm not a slut." Spencer joked, turning to face Hanna.

"That wasn't what I was trying to imply." She defended, feeling like she had probably been a little judgemental.

There was a knock at the door, meaning that Toby had arrived. Caleb got up and answered the door, letting Toby in and leading him into the lounge.

Spencer introduced Toby to the rest of the group. She wasn't surprised that he instantly clicked with the guys.

Ruby looked over at Hanna keen to continue the game, "Okay Han, truth or dare?"

Hanna pondered before answering, she knew that there were probably quite a few questions that Ruby had; concerning her relationship with Caleb but on the other hand she knew that Ruby probably had quite a few dares in mind for her.

"Dare." Hanna announced, she wasn't quite ready to be quizzed on her relationship yet. She didn't even know what to call her relationship with Caleb, they were definitely more than friends but hadn't had the conversation about where it was going. Until then she planned on keeping it between herself and Caleb, to avoid any judgements.

"I dare you to make out with someone in this room for thirty seconds without stopping." Ruby smirked, she knew who Hanna would pick.

Hanna glanced over at Caleb who winked at her subtly, before getting up and moving over to where he was sitting; next to Toby.

She knelt down opposite Caleb, she could feel her heart begin to beat faster.

"Han we don't have all day." Spencer announced, becoming frustrated.

Their bodies were close, the smell of her perfume was driving him crazy. Slowly Caleb leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on hers. He moved a hand around her waist, holding her steady while she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him even closer.

They maintained eye contact and their gazes were intense, he lifted her chin with the tip of his finger. Hanna licked her lips and glanced at his before softly brushing her lips across them causing the moment to intensify.

The kiss started slowly, their eyes closed. They were barely kissing each other which only built up the sexual tension between them. Caleb took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue over Hanna's bottom lip begging for entrance.

They had become open mouthed and hot; the desperation was clear; they wanted each other. Caleb softly moaned as Hanna tugged at his hair at the nape of his neck. She moved her hand to cup his cheek her finger tracing his impressive jawline.

It wasn't what Ruby was expecting when she had directed them to make out. She had expected a rougher and faster pace.

But she couldn't deny that it wasn't beautiful, she could clearly see the love that they had for each other. The group all looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The pair had been making out for well over the stated thirty seconds but what were they to expect?

Deciding that he had heard and seen enough, Toby cleared his throat, causing the couple to break apart.

Aria began to laugh, noticing the state of their faces.

"What?" Caleb questioned.

"Um, you might want to check your faces out in the mirror." She suggested.

The couple got up and went to look at themselves in the mirror placed on the wall in the hallway. "Shit." Hanna sighed, examining the red stain around hers and Caleb's lips.

"Things got messy huh?" Caleb laughed.

"That's enough Rivers." Hanna remarked, as she tried to rub the lipstick off from around her lips. Which so far hadn't been a success.

"Here." Ruby smiled as she appeared with a couple of makeup remover wipes, which she had grabbed from her bag.

"Thanks." Hanna replied, taking the wipes from her and handing one to Caleb. Ruby returned to the lounge and began chatting with the others, leaving them to deal with the situation at hand.

"These should get it off." Hanna assured as Caleb began to rub the wipe ferociously over his lips. Hanna hadn't really thought about the fact that it was long wear lipstick, which meant that it took a little more work to remove. She was still confused as to how it transferred so much onto his face.

"Done." She chirped, double checking her face in the mirror to see that it was now free from red smudges.

"I can't get it off." Caleb moaned, somehow by trying to remove the smeared lipstick he had made his entire lower part of his face red.

"You have to be gentle." Hanna informed, taking the wipe and gently running it over his lips while applying ample pressure in order to remove the marks.

"Okay now it's off." She announced as she ran the wipe over his lips one last time.

"Thank god." Caleb mumbled, quiet enough that Hanna didn't hear.

* * *

Hanna made her way to the kitchen and threw away the wipes. She returned to the lounge to find that they had decided to put on a movie instead of carrying on with the game of truth or dare.

"What are we watching?" She questioned, taking a seat nest to Caleb on the couch.

"Bad Neighbours." Jason called out as he pressed play on the remote.

There was enough space on the large L- shaped couch for everyone to fit comfortably. Spencer was practically sitting on Toby's lap while the others were more spaced out; apart from Hanna who was sitting in the corner seat with her legs draped across Caleb's lap.

The group erupted with laughter as the guy sat on his office chair and an airbag that had been paced in his seat, shot him into the ceiling.

"I'd better get going, I have to study for my exam on Monday." Spencer abruptly announced when the film was only half way through.

Hanna shot her a questioning look, "Are you sure that you have to leave now?"

"Yeah I actually plan on passing this exam." She laughed.

"How are you getting back?"

"I called a cab about twenty minutes ago, you know when I went to the toilet." She informed, getting up from the couch.

"It should be outside in like, a few minutes."

"See you Monday." Aria called out as Toby opened the front door, keen to make an exit.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't believe her, right?" Hanna questioned the remaining members of the group.

"No, I mean who decides to leave in the middle of a film." Ruby replied as Jason un paused the movie.

"I know that she spends a lot of time studying but not when she's with Toby." Aria informed. It was true, Spencer was the type of person who spent almost every waking hour studying something; it was in her genes. Her dad was a CEO of a IT company and her mom was a lawyer, so being brainy ran in the family. Although her parents didn't push her to be an A* student she wanted to work hard and achieve the best that she possibly could, even if it meant missing social events to study.

But since she had begun college Spencer had loosened up a bit. Opting to spend time with her friends rather than cramming for exams.

"I think we all know what they are going to get up to." Caleb replied, raising his eyebrows which caused Hanna to let out a small laugh.

"Well I think we all understand what it's like to be a little horny, don't we?" Jason chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose." Ruby agreed.

Hanna silently agreed with Jason's comment. Although if things went as planned she would be able to relieve some of her sexual frustration pretty soon.

"Is anyone actually watching this?" Caleb asked, referring to the move that was continuing to play in the background.

Hanna looked around the room and from what she could tell everyone's eyes were focused everywhere apart from the TV, "Nope."

Jason grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and turned the movie off. Leaving the room in silence.

"Shall we put some music on or something?" Aria suggested, feeling the awkward silence.

"Yeah sure, let me grab my speaker a minute." Caleb replied, moving Hanna's legs from his lap and getting up from the couch.

As Caleb grabbed his speaker from upstairs the rest of the group engaged in a conversation about their current favourite song. They had come to the conclusion that Hanna and Ruby were in to pretty much everything while Jason preferred R&B and Aria was a country girl with a bit of modern pop thrown in.

"Got it." Caleb announced as he re-appeared in the lounge holding a large speaker. He suggested that they ordered Chinese takeout and everyone agreed. Jason rung up and placed the order while Caleb organised a playlist and the girls were chatting about their week.

"All done, it should be here within the hour." Jason announced.

"Thank god, I'm starving." Hanna moaned.

"Me too, all I've had to eat today is a bowl of muesli and a hot dog." Ruby admitted.

The group chatted about numerous things while waiting for their takeout to arrive. Ruby told everyone about her recent celebrity sighting in west Hollywood. Aria had great joy in telling the group about her recent trip to Italy with her family, during the summer.

Hanna stayed rather quiet, listening to the others rather than opening up about her past. She had a quiet summer, trying to wrap her head around the idea of college. Settling in to college was hard enough but the fact that she didn't really know anyone made her even more anxious. But after a few weeks she had changed, she was confident and had made quite a few new friends.

"Guys, the foods here." Caleb shouted as he opened the front door.

"I'll get the plates." Hanna replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Ruby went and helped Hanna to find some cutlery while Caleb paid the delivery guy before bringing the food into the kitchen.

The others were quick to follow Caleb into the kitchen, dishing up what they wanted and grabbing a soda from the fridge. They all sat down at the table in the dining room, rather than risking spilling anything on the floor in the lounge.

After finishing their food, they all made a group effort to clear away the empty soda cans and load the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher.

"God it's like eleven already." Aria sighed.

"Well we should all probably head back to campus." Hanna suggested, she wanted to spend time with Caleb alone but she didn't want to be clingy or make it obvious that there was something going on between them. Although their previous activities that evening had defiantly made it obvious that there was.

"I can drive you guys back if you like." Aria offered to Ruby and Hanna. Although Hanna had driven her car there she thought that it would be easier if one of them drove and Hanna could collect her car in the morning.

"Sounds good to me." Hanna replied, she was a little hesitant but it gave her a reason to see Caleb in the morning.

"Dude, why don't you stay here tonight." Caleb suggested to Jason.

"Yeah." He shrugged, he obviously didn't have anything with him but he knew that Caleb would have some clothes that he could borrow.

"Well, have fun you guys." Hanna smiled slightly envious of Jason.

"Oh we will, Fifa here we come." Caleb chuckled.

He had been I need of a guy's night, just relaxing and playing a bit of xbox.

"Boys and their obsession with football." Aria laughed.

Hanna couldn't resist giving Caleb a hug before she left. The rest of the group had made their way towards the front door, including Jason; who was currently giving Aria a hug goodbye.

Hanna took the opportunity to give Caleb a quick kiss. "See you later sweetie." She smiled, parting from his embrace to join the girls who were waiting for her by the front door.

"See you tomorrow Han." Caleb called out, just before Jason shut the door.

"You've got some explaining to do." Jason chuckled as he followed Caleb into the kitchen.

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter?**

 **It's quite a long one I know, but Haleb's relationship is finally progressing and soon you will start to see other relationships forming.**

 **For the next Chapter would you guys prefer a games night which includes drinking and a lot of sexual tension between multiple couples or a Halloween themed chapter? Please let me know in a review.**

 **Leave a review and as per usual let me know what you think and I will definetly send you a preview of the next chapter xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking slightly longer than a week to update. I've had a ton of work to do for college and obviously that kinda takes priority.**

 **Last chapter i asked you guys what you wanted the next update to be, a Halloween themed chapter or a Games night and the Games night won with the majority of votes, so here you go :)**

 **You meet quite a few characters in this chapter and hopefully get to know more about them.**

 ***In case some of you are wondering, a lounge is basically a living room***

* * *

The girls had organised a games night, they had been studying hard over the past couple of weeks and they needed a break. Hanna had arranged for Aria, Spencer and Ruby and to meet at her and Rachel's apartment at six, so that they could set up.

At exactly six there was a knock at the door, Hanna opened it and welcomed in the girls. "You all look great." She smiled, leading them into the kitchen. Rachel was already busy setting up the drinks table with a range of beverages.

"Evening ladies." Rachel addressed, moving over to the cupboard to grab some mixers.

"I've brought some snacks." Aria stated, placing the bag on the counter and moving over to help Rachel.

"Have we got music sorted for tonight?" Ruby asked, jumping up onto the counter. She was defiantly the party girl of the group. She had no interest in helping set up she was more interested in consuming vast amounts of alcohol.

"Oh guys I think that my friend Alison might be coming but she's running a little late." Hanna informed.

"Is that Alison DiLaurents?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah that's the one." Hanna confirmed as she began making a massive bowl of fruit punch.

"She's really nice, I meet her at a party last weekend." Ruby mentioned, opening up a bag of Cheetos.

"Hey, save them for tonight!" Aria exclaimed, snatching the bag and placing it back down on the counter.

"Sorry." Ruby whined sarcastically.

"When are the guys arriving?" Spencer questioned, grabbing some bowls for the snacks.

"Caleb text me saying that they would be here by seven." Hanna replied.

"That gives us enough time to set up and finish getting ready." Rachel informed as she finished setting up the drinks table.

Hanna moved into her bedroom to finish curling her hair and applying her makeup. She knew that the night was pretty casual but that didn't mean that she could slob around in her sweats and a t-shirt.

She picked out a black silk camisole, a pair of matching silk shorts and a emerald green silk robe. Her outfit was more like fancy sleepwear than party attire but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, she looked good but she was comfy and that was all that mattered.

"Jeez Han, this isn't some kind of sexy lingerie evening." Aria commented as Hanna walked back into the kitchen.

"Well I don't care." Hanna remarked.

Aria had chosen to wear a baby pink crop top and a pair of skinny jeans meanwhile Spencer was her smart self, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a navy blouse.

Ruby was wearing a Grey bodycon dress with a cropped leather jacket. Rachel had opted to wear a lilac vest and a pair of denim shorts, keeping it casual.

"Do my boobs look okay, there not saggy are they?" Hanna worried.

"Han your boobs look fine, stop worrying." Ruby assured.

"I just want to look good okay and while this bralette is sexy it's not exactly practical." She moaned.

"Jeez you're going all out aren't you? Please don't tell me your wearing a thong or something." Aria stated, scrunching up her face.

Hanna blushed, "Not exactly."

"Okayy, that's enough about that." Spencer chimed.

They finished sorting out the snacks and placing the drinks on the table. Hanna grabbed the pack of Cards against humanity from the drawer and placed them on the couch along with a few board games. She didn't really know what they were going to do during the course of the night, but she thought to grab as many things as possible.

* * *

"Okay guys the first game is never have I ever, does everyone know how to play?" Hanna questioned scanning around the circle that everyone had formed on the floor in the lounge. Each person sitting with a fair amount of shots in front of them.

Everyone nodded in unison, "Well, let the games begin." She announced.

"Never have I ever skipped a class this semester?" Hanna began, Jason was the only one to take a shot.

"Really dude." Caleb remarked.

"Okay I woke up late and the class was practically over." He reasoned.

"Okay Aria your turn." Spencer smiled.

"Never have I ever spent more than a hundred dollars on a pair of shoes?"

Hanna was the only one to drink, Aria just smugly smiled at her.

"Never have I ever made out in a car?" Spencer stated, this time everyone apart from Rachel and Caleb necked a shot.

It was now Ruby's turn, "Never have I ever walked in on my parents?"

This time Alison took a shot, "Believe me I've been trying to erase the memory ever since, anyway since its now my turn, never have I ever gone commando."

The group laughed in response before Aria, Hanna, Caleb and Spencer all took a shot.

It was now Jason's turn, "Never have I ever had sex in front of other people?"

Ruby was the only one and took yet another shot, "It was at a massive house party, I was pretty drunk and horny so I didn't care." She tried to defend.

Rachel was next, "Never have I ever ended up naked and can't remember why?"

Alison, Jason and yet again Ruby all took a shot.

"Well we're certainly leaning a lot about some people." Hanna remarked.

It was now Caleb's turn, "Never have I ever had sexual thoughts about someone in this room?"

He soon realised that he had screwed himself over and he grabbed a shot, Hanna was quick to follow. "You guys are dirty." Alison giggled, the effects of the alcohol clearly beginning to show.

"How can she be tipsy already, she's only had like one shot of vodka." Hanna whispered to Aria who was sat beside her.

"I'm pretty sure that she consumed a fair bit before the game officially began." She informed.

"Okay now it's my turn," Hanna announced. "Never have I ever showered with someone of the opposite sex?" Rachel and Jason both took a shot.

Hanna looked over at Rachel in shock, she had known her for a few months but in less than an hour she had found out more about her then she anticipated.

It was now Aria's turn, "Never have I even been skinny dipping?"

Spencer and Alison were the ones to drink this time.

The game went on for another round before most of the group were slightly tipsy and loosening up.

The doorbell rang, Rachel went to get it and greet the guys. Rachel had suggested to Hanna and the others that they needed more guys so Jason invited his friend Nate and Spencer had sent a text to her boyfriend Toby, inviting him over.

Rachel didn't miss the opportunity to invite Cole, she had been dating him for just about two months but still didn't really know much about him; so she thought that the games they had planned for the night would allow her to get to know him a little better.

"Okay for the next game I want everyone to pair up, Guys go and pick a girl." Rachel announced, instantly rushing over to Cole while Spencer and Toby paired up.

Ruby paired up with Nate which left Hanna, Aria, Caleb and Jason. Hanna and Caleb shared a glance before he made his way over to her, leaving Aria and Jason to pair up.

"Okay guys we're going to play well I don't really have a name for it, I guess it's kinda dares but hell its sexy." Rachel informed, her hands already all over Cole.

The song 'Sexy bitch' by David Guetta featuring Akon came on, setting the mood.

"The first challenge is to pass the gummy bear to your partner using just your lips and if you fail you have to drink." Alison stated. She was the only one without a partner but she didn't mind sitting that game out.

Of course they were no ordinary gummy bears, they had been soaked in vodka for the past few hours.

All the couples got off to a good start, although after about ten seconds Ruby managed to drop the gummy bear causing her and Nate to take a sip of their drink or in ruby's case the whole cup.

Aria and Jason were doing well, meanwhile Rachel and Cole had forgotten about the gummy bear and were passionately making out.

Spencer had an extreme look of concentration on her face which caused Toby to laugh, much to Spencer's dismay. Although they had nearly managed to complete the task when a cheer of victory came from Hanna and Caleb.

Caleb was groping Hanna's ass as she started into his eyes intently, pressing a peck on his lips in celebration.

"Okay since you guys won, those who haven't drunk yet take a sip of your drink and I guess that includes me." Rachel cheered.

"The next challenge is; guys you need to unhook your partner's bra with one hand." Alison informed, taking a sip of her punch.

Nate had the hardest job as Ruby was wearing a tight bodycon dress, meaning that he had to try and undo her bra through the material of her dress. Hanna opted to remove her robe, giving Caleb better access.

"You've got this." Hanna encouraged as Caleb began to fumble for the clasp on her bralette. Lucky for him Hanna chose to wear one of her bralette's with an easy to find clasp, else they would have been there for a while.

"Okay I'm nearly there." Caleb whispered, clearly concentrating.

"Mmm what?" Hanna replied. She was slightly distracted by his hand, which was splayed across her back supporting her while the other was tugging at the clasp.

"We win." Hanna squealed as she felt the clasp become undone.

"Jason we need to get our shit together." Aria moaned, slapping his arm playfully.

"You all know the rules guys, drink up." Alison cheered. There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." She called.

"Guys this is Emily." Alison introduced.

"Hi." Emily smiled.

"Oh this means that you can join in now Ali, since you can pair up with Emily if you guys don't mind." Ruby stated. She knew that Ali wasn't just into guys, by the party that they both attended the other weekend. She was completely okay with it; she was just hoping that Emily was willing to take part.

"Sure." Emily replied.

* * *

Rachel grabbed the pack of balloons off the table and handed one to each couple. "The challenge is to place the balloon in-between you and your partner, and get as close to each other as you can while dancing; without popping the balloon."

"Caleb can you blow this up, I've tried but..." Hanna sighed.

After each couple had successfully blown up their balloon they all stood up and spaced themselves out. Hanna put on a party playlist that she found on Spotify and the game began. Rachel and Cole's balloon was the first to pop, they hadn't even managed a minute.

"Toby stop, we've got to be gentle." Spencer instructed. He was having a hard job not to get to close to her, having not seen her all week he was desperate for any form of bodily contact. But her plea wasn't enough and they were the second couple out of the game.

So far Hanna had managed to keep her distance from Caleb, although it was becoming increasingly harder due to the looks he was giving her. "You're not allowed to look at me like that." She remarked.

"Like what?" He smirked, running a hand down her back and resting it under her camisole. The warm of his hand and his intoxicating scent was enough to make her horny. She suddenly jolted, felling his hand make its way round to her front and skim her toned stomach. The sudden movement and her desperation to be close to him caused the balloon to explode.

That left three couples in the running. The sexual tension was defiantly rising between most of the couples. Rachel and Cole had disappeared into the kitchen for some alone time, Hanna and Caleb were nestled in the corner of the room and up to no good. Spencer and Toby were finding it harder by the second not to jump on each other there and then.

There was even tension growing between Aria and Jason, they had been sharing suggestive glances all evening but the rest of the group hadn't really noticed. Since they had least seen each other at the game, they had exchanged number and had been texting one another. Nothing major but it was evidently turning in to something more.

Aria and Jason were next to pop their balloon, leaving a determined Alison and Emily, and a concentrated Ruby who was making sure that the pressure that she was applying to the balloon wasn't so much that it would pop. Though it didn't last long, her attention slipped for a second and Nate got a little to close, causing their balloon to burst.

"We win!" Emily exclaimed triumphantly.

* * *

"Okay guys who wants to play some monopoly, I know some of you might find it boring but…" Rachel trailed off.

Hanna looked over at her, "I'm in."

"So are we." Ali and Emily chimed.

"And us." Aria announced, speaking for herself and Jason.

"We are too." The rest of the group agreed.

"Okay then let's get started." Rachel replied, grabbing the box from the couch and setting it on the carpet.

While Rachel set up the game with the help of Cole the others were chatting between themselves. Alison was informing the group about the numerous local events coming up. One of them being a music festival in January which they had all agreed to go to.

For this game since there were 12 players but only 8 tokens, the girls had organised themselves into pairs and so had the guys.

Toby was the banker which meant that he was in charge of all the money property, houses and hotels still belonging to the bank. But he still had to take part in the game. Toby divided the money between each pair, giving them $1500 each as this was the amount stated on the instructions.

Aria had rolled the highest number on the dice which meant that her team was to go first. She moved her token around the board and settled it on Atlantic Avenue. After much persuading by Hanna she handed over the considerable sum for the property to Toby.

Hanna got agitated when Jason began to bid against her on the property that Spencer declined to buy. Nearly losing her temper until she glanced over at Caleb, who was smirking at her. He found her confidence somewhat sexy. To save any arguments she stopped bidding and let Jason but the property. "Okay you can have it." She sighed.

The game of monopoly didn't last much longer. Hanna lent over to move her team's token around the board and in the process knocked over her drink.

"Fuck." She exclaimed.

Realising what she had done she got up and headed for the kitchen. In search for something that she could use to mop up the fruit punch, which had spilled over the entire board and was now spreading onto the carpet.

"I'll go help." Caleb announced, getting up.

"Hey what's wrong?" He questioned a teary eyed Hanna, who was standing in the kitchen staring at the floor.

"I've fucking ruined the game, and the carpet." She sobbed, the alcohol had clearly made her a little more emotional.

"It's okay Han." He soothed, wrapping his arms around her as she nuzzled her face into his neck. After assuring Hanna that it was no big deal he grabbed a cloth from the side, "I'm just going to clear it up okay, you stay here and take a few deep breaths." He soothed.

* * *

There was a range of beverages, some alcoholic and some not. Set out in red cups in a circle, around the edge of the table in the kitchen. Hanna grabbed an empty bottle of beer from the side and set it in the centre of the table. "Okay guys who want to go first?"

"I will." Alison announced.

She spun the bottle and it landed on a cup containing a clear liquid. She was puzzled to whether it was water or vodka, hoping it was the latter.

"Damn it." She sighed, realising that it was not what she had hoped for.

"Someone's a little pissed off." Ruby remarked.

Jason went next, the bottle landed on a cup off what he assumed to be red wine and he was correct. Aria spun the bottle and it landed on a shot of apple sours, she necked it back in no time.

Hanna was happy when her spin landed on a generous shot of whiskey.

Twenty minutes later and the table was looking rather empty. To Spencer's calculations, there were around eleven cups left on the table. The rest of the game went by in a blur.

Alison was in a pretty drunken state and so was Ruby. Aria and Emily were tipsy and most of the guys had nearly consumed their body-weight in alcohol.

Although Hanna was way on her way to being blackout drunk by this point, Caleb had managed to remain pretty sober. He didn't want to get so drunk that he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. More importantly he didn't want to take advantage of Hanna, as most guys would when she was in her current state.

"Baby" Hanna whined, approaching Caleb from behind and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Han," He sighed, "You know that we can't do this here."

"But nobody's looking." She tried to reason.

"Han I think you'll find that Spence is looking right at us." He confirmed.

Hanna sighed dramatically, removing her arms from around his waist and slumped up against the counter.

"Do you see how close those two are getting." Spencer whispered to Toby. She was the only one who so far had remained relatively sober.

As for Hanna she was edging on the point of tipsy and well on her was to being drunk. Spencer had tried to pace her drinking throughout the night, she was never the one to wake up in the morning and not remember what happened the night before.

Meanwhile Alison was defiantly drunk, she was finding it hard to stand up; propping herself against Emily. Who was not amused but she couldn't exactly have a go as she wasn't in a fit state either.

* * *

Rachel disappeared into her room and came out carrying a pile of neatly folded blankets, "Okay guys back in the lounge."

"What exactly are we doing?" Alison slurred.

"were going to get to know each other a little better." She confirmed.

"I'm gonna get another drink." Hanna announced as the others made their way into the lounge.

Caleb made sure that he saved a space next to him for when she returned.

Each couple had their own blanket, although most of them went actual couples they didn't complain about sharing a blanket. Especially Ruby who so far hadn't managed to keep her hands off of Nate for most of the evening; there was definitely a connection between the two.

Rachel began the conversation, "So Toby, where did you go to high school?"

"I went to a High School in Idaho for a year before moving here to Cali where I went to Oakland High School." He informed.

"Cool, so you've moved round a bit then." Rachel replied, taking a large sip of her Bacardi and coke.

"Yeah I guess."

"What are you studying?" Hanna directed the question towards Emily.

"I'm studying physiology; I want to become a coach, probably of a swim team."

"So you're the sporty one then."

"I guess." She shrugged.

Caleb turned to Hanna and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Care to share?" Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Nope." Hanna managed to reply, shaking her head.

"Moving on then, Ali do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child, I guess you could say I'm a daddy's girl, whatever I want I get." Alison admitted.

"Oh wow." Was all that Spencer could manage to say.

"It's not as great as it sounds, I have materialistic things rather than a dad who is there for me." Hanna could sympathise with her.

"I see." Spencer replied, pursing her lips and nodding.

"So Hanna do you have any hobbies?" Emily inquired.

"Um I'm really in to fashion so I do a lot of sketches and I read fashion magazines, like Vogue all the time."

"Remind me to come to you when I'm having a wardrobe disaster." She smiled.

It was surprising how the group could even hold a conversation, the amount of alcohol they had consumed between them was enough to sink a ship.

"Toby, where would you like to travel?" Ruby inquired.

"Morocco." He replied.

Cole took the opportunity to ask Rachel a question, "Last person you kissed?"

"You obviously." She laughed.

Jason looked over at Ruby, "Favourite person to hug?"

"My mom." She admitted. She wasn't a mommy's girl but whenever she felt upset her mom was always the one to comfort her.

"Do you speak any foreign languages?" Aria asked Spencer, grabbing a handful of Cheetos and proceeding to practically inhale them.

Spencer laughed before replying, "Italian."

"Favourite cuisine?" Spencer directed the question at Caleb.

"Chinese for sure." He replied. Hanna made a mental note to order it when Caleb was next over, that was if she could remember in the morning. The way she was going she would be lucky to stay awake for the next half an hour.

"Have you been to any concerts?" Caleb inquired.

"Last summer I went to Kanye's concert in the staples centre." Jason boasted.

"Lucky you." Hanna remarked, feeling slightly jealous.

"Well my dad's friend offered him a couple of tickets and of course my dad had no interest in seeing Kanye West, so he gave me the tickets and I went with a friend." Jason informed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you have any fears?" Rachel questioned Nate, who had remained fairly quiet for most of the game.

"I have a massive fear of spiders." He admitted.

Hanna looked over at ruby and fired a question at her, "Virgin?"

"God no." Ruby laughed, a little to excessively.

Alison turned to Emily, "Do you want kids in the future?"

"Definitely I've wanted kids since I was like 14 but obviously I want to wait and have a bit of a career first and maybe when I'm in my late twenties I'll be ready."

"Favourite Tv show?" Caleb asked Hanna, keen to know more about her.

"I know it's not on anymore but I have to say Gossip Girl is literally my all-time favourite show." Hanna admitted.

"Blair or Serena?" Alison inquired. She watched the show all the time and was keen to see which character Hanna preferred.

"I like Blair's personality but Serena's wardrobe." Hanna replied. She had always dreamed of one day owning a wardrobe as nice a Serena van der Woodsen's.

"Who do you trust the most?" Rachel asked Nate.

"My mom, I'm really close with her." He smiled, he was definitely a mommy's boy.

"Favourite season?" Cole inquired.

"Fall, I just love that everything is suddenly pumpkin flavoured." Emily replied.

Toby took a swig of his beer, "If you could meet anyone in the world who would it be?"

Alison glanced over at Ruby, "Favourite place to shop?"

"Topshop." She replied, it was where she often spent most of her money. She constantly found herself sacrificing something to buy the jacket or dress that she had her eye on. Usually she would call up her mom complaining that she had ran out of money. Of course she lied to her mom and said that she spent it on stuff that she needed for her course.

"Have you ever slept naked?" Hanna giggled, picturing everyone in the room naked.

"I think I can speak for the group and say we all have at some point." Spencer laughed.

They group all nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Caleb asked Jason.

"Not yet, I'm planning on getting one in a year or so." He replied.

"How old are your parents?" Nate inquired.

"My mom is 47 and my dad is 48." Hanna managed to comprehend.

"Aria, do you have any pet peeves?" Rachel questioned.

"Ooh people who chew with their mouth open."

"Agreed." Alison announced.

"Do you have a favourite quote?" Toby asked Emily.

"Live the life you love." She replied.

"What exactly does that mean?" Spencer quizzed.

"Do the things that make you happy, whether it be spending time with family or playing sports." Emily replied confidently, it was a motto that she had learned to live by during the past few months.

The next half an hour was filled with laughter and yet more alcohol consumption.

* * *

By almost midnight, the majority of the group were crashed out on the floor in the lounge. Jason had decided to go back to his apartment as it was just down the hallway.

Aria and Spencer were curled upon the couch while Rachel had taken Cole back into her room. Toby and Nate were going to stay at Hanna's but after realising that they would have to sleep on the floor they decided to take up Jason's offer to crash at his place as it meant that they could at least sleep on a couch rather than the floor.

Now that everyone was pretty much asleep it left Hanna and Caleb alone, exactly as Hanna had wanted all night. "Baby." She called out, searching for Caleb who was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm just going to the toilet." He replied, entering Hanna's bedroom as each bedroom had its own small bathroom. That gave her an idea. She ran into her bedroom and stripped down so that she was standing there in her lacy bralette and matching panties.

"Jeez Han." Caleb's jaw drooped as he emerged from the bathroom to find Hanna standing at the foot of her bed in her underwear. He immediately had a hard time controlling himself.

"Come here." She smirked.

He walked towards the bed, admiring her beauty. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hips and gently pulled their bodies together, she bit her lip eagerly.

He was caught off guard when she backed up towards the bed and tugged at his t-shirt, causing him to fall haphazardly on top of her. She flipped them over so that she was now straddling his middle.

Hanna gasped, reaching down to run her hand along his impressive six-pack. He covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss, she responded immediately. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Hanna opened her mouth with a low moan. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. His hands moved down to grope her arse, skimming over the lace material of her panties.

"Han its me." Aria announced, opening the door to her bedroom. Too indulged in her activities Hanna didn't notice the sound of the door opening.

The room was dark so Aria was oblivious to what was going on. "I was wondering if you had some sweats that I could borrow?" She inquired.

Making sure that she didn't trip, she flicked on the light. The light now exposing the couple, "Shit um…. Sorry." Aria stuttered.

Hanna moved off Caleb and tried to pull the covers over her exposed body. "I didn't mean to disturb you two, I didn't know you that Caleb was in here." Aria apologised, trying to divert her eyes towards anything but the bed.

"What do you want?" Hanna almost snapped. unhappy that the moment had been interrupted.

"I was coming to ask you if you had a pair of sweats I could borrow; I don't really want to sleep in these." Aria stated, pointing down to her jeans.

"Oh um, if you look in the second draw down; there should be some in there." Hanna informed, pointing over to the set of drawers in the corner.

Aria opened the draw and grabbed the first pair of sweatpants that came to hand, "Thanks." She made a quick exit and left the couple to it.

"Why does someone have to interrupt us every time we try to you know…" Caleb grunted.

"She's gone now." Hanna replied, silencing him by pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

* * *

 **Well I hope that this chapter wasn't to confusing, I know that there was a lot of dialogue to follow.**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't manage to get a preview to you guys who left a review through an account rather than a guest last chapter.**

 **I really appreciate all of your reviews, they motivate me to write which means I can update quicker :)**

 **For the next update would you like :**

 **A - Pumpkin patch and scary farm visit. (I know that tonight is Halloween but I know some of you may want a seasonal themed chapter.)**

 **B - Disneyland trip.**

 **Please let me know (As I can start writting the next chapter as soon as you guys start voting.) by leaving a review and also let me know what you think of this chapter xoxo**


	7. Downtown Day

**Happy New Year Everyone :)**

 **I can't believe that it's been two months since I last updated this story. I know that at the end of the last chapter you guys voted on what you wanted the next update to be and the winning vote was Disneyland, however I found the chapter difficult to write, having never been there myself so I wrote this chapter instead.**

 **I hope that you will all still enjoy what this chapter holds.**

 **Just a quick warning that this chapter is rated M ;)**

* * *

Hanna awoke to the irritating sound of her alarm, signalling that it was time to get out of her cosy bed and begin the day. Hanna was never an early riser, she liked to stay in bed until the latest time possible. It was an early start compared to usual as she had a busy day ahead. Once she had dragged herself away from her bed, it didn't take her long to get dressed and apply her make-up. She had chosen to wear a black skater dress which was simple but appropriate. She paired it with her favourite metallic silver Jimmy Choo heels and a leather jacket.

As for her make-up she decided to apply a light layer of foundation and some mascara, before swiping on some red lipstick and applying her favourite highlighter to complete her look.

After grabbing a bite of toast and gulping down half a mug of relatively cold coffee she was ready to go.

After an irritating thirty minutes stuck in heavy traffic, Hanna had finally made it into downtown LA and had found a parking spot and was on her way to the studio where they were holding the auditions. After seeing it advertised on Facebook she had debated whether to attended but after days of being indecisive Hanna finally decided to pluck up the courage and go along and audition for a role in a locally produced film.

After grabbing an iced coffee, Hanna made her way to the studio. If she was being honest she was a nervous wreck but she had so far managed to hold it together. After entering the studio and signing in at the desk she took a seat and anxiously waited to be called.

* * *

She looked around the room, there was at least a hundred hopefuls who were all hoping to get the role that they desired.

Hanna scanned the room, looking for an available seat. Once she had found one that was un-occupied she carefully made her way over and perched on the edge, not wanting to get to comfortable in case she was the next person to be called.

A petite girl turned to face Hanna, "You nervous?"

"Kind of, it's my first audition." Hanna replied honestly, looking up from her script which she had been studying.

"I'm Mona by the way." The raven haired girl addressed.

"Hanna Marin." A middle-aged woman called, looking up from her clipboard and scanning the room.

"Good luck." Mona smiled as Hanna was lead into the audition room.

Hanna turned back and flashed her a smile.

Once she had entered the room she was asked to stand centre stage in front of a panel, made up of casting directors and producers. The stage was so brightly lit that she found herself squinting in order to see anything that was more than two feet away.

Her hands were becoming clammy and she could feel herself becoming nauseous, the nerves clearly getting to her.

After briefly introducing herself Hanna handed over a copy of her resume and headshot. Someone then took her picture on a digital camera, so that the casting director could review all the people that auditioned that day.

After being told where to stand the casting director yelled, "Action!", which prompted Hanna to begin acting out her role.

After a nerve racking twenty minutes the ordeal was over. She wasn't sure if she even stood a chance at getting the role that she auditioned for but she had a glimmer of hope. She thanked everyone in the room before making a swift exit, glad of the cool air; the room was extremely hot which meant that she had a hard time keeping herself from breaking into a sweat.

Hanna cautiously walked over to Mona being careful not to give her a fright as she had her back turned, "Mona, right?"

"That's me." Mona chirped.

"Do you fancy grabbing some lunch together? I'm starving." Hanna suggested.

"Sure, I think I'm next. Wait for me?" Mona smiled.

"Sure, do you want me to look after your stuff?" Hanna questioned, noticing Mona's belongings in a pile beside her chair.

"Would you mind? I don't want to go in there looking like a crazy bag lady." Mona laughed

"Its fine, I'll just grab your stuff and wait over there." Hanna smiled, pointing over to the reception desk.

"Perfect." Mona replied.

* * *

The pair decided to grab a bite to eat in a small local café which was just down the road from the studio, it saved Hanna from having to find another parking space and both girls agreed that it made more sense to walk there instead.

Wanting to be healthy Hanna picked out a salad and a juice while Mona also chose to stick with a healthy choice of salad but chose a strawberry and banana smoothie instead of a juice.

"So, are you in college?" Hanna asked as they sat down at a table for two.

"Yeah, I go to UCLA." Mona informed, placing her salad bowl on the table.

"No way! Me too." Hanna replied.

Mona took a sip of her smoothie, "What are you studying?" she inquired, eager to get to know Hanna a little better.

"Fashion design, what about you?" Hanna inquired.

"Computing, well I do things like coding and stuff." Mona proudly informed.

"What made you get into that?" Hanna questioned, intrigued as to why she had chosen to study such an unusual subject.

Moan paused for a moment in order to form her response, "Well ever since I was like ten I had shown an interest in computers and I guess I never really thought of perusing it as a career choice until I decided to go off to college."

Hanna had a thought, "Do you know anyone called Caleb Rivers?"

"Yeah, he's in my class." Mona confirmed.

"Oh cool." Hanna casually remarked.

Mona gave her a questioning look as she probed at her salad with her fork, "Is he a friend?"

Hanna paused to think carefully before replying, "You could call him that."

"I get it, are you more than friends but not quite sure if you would call it a relationship yet?" Mona replied, nodding her head slightly.

Hanna pursed her lips, "Yeah, well we have pretty much gone past the friend zone but I'm not sure if we're ready to commit to each other."

"Are you worried that he might find someone who you think is better than you or something?" Mona queried, noticing Hanna's expression. "Look at yourself Hanna, you're perfect, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I've had bad experiences with guys in the past, I don't thank Caleb's like that but I'm just cautious." Hanna reasoned. It was true, in the past she had been hurt by guys who turned out not to be who she thought they were. After she had been hurt a few times she gave up trying to find someone and had a hard time coming to terms with the idea of being in a relationship.

Mona could understand where Hanna was coming from but gave her some advice, "I totally get you, but if you never give him the chance to be more than friends then you will never know."

"That's true I guess. Do you have anyone special?" Hanna probed.

Mona sighed, "Not right now, I've been focusing so much on college that I've barely had a social life in months."

Hanna had barley known the girl for an hour but she knew that they had a connection and knew how Mona probably felt, "Do you fancy going and hitting up the mall?"

"Really?" Mona replied in disbelief. Usually someone like Hanna didn't even look at her let alone ask her to go out somewhere, "For sure, I feel like I haven't been shopping in weeks." She laughed, glad that she wouldn't be returning to her gloomy dorm so soon.

"I'm in desperate need of a new pair of heels." Hanna remarked as they strolled through the mall at their own pace.

"Me too, I've had these for years." Mona replied, the heels that she was wearing were pretty old and quite frankly had seen better days. She had bought them in a sale a few summer's ago, they were a great price; even if she couldn't really afford them at the time.

The first shop that they went in was rather expensive, although Hanna wanted to treat herself she didn't want to put herself any further in debt; so, she passed the chance to purchase her dream heels and instead settled for looking for a cheaper pair.

"Oh, my gosh, they have them." Mona squealed rather excitedly as she noticed the pair of Louis Vuitton's that she had been wanting, in the window of a small boutique.

"Come on, let's go in." Hanna remarked as she grabbed Mona's arm, dragging her into the rather expensive store.

The walls were lined with shoes, they had everything from pretty sandals to killer stilettos; mostly designer of course.

Hanna checked her phone to realise that she had received a text from Caleb, asking her if she was free later. She replied quickly before returning her attention to the task in hand.

"Why don't you ask for a pair in your size and try them on?" Hanna suggested, referring to the shoes that Mona had spotted in the window.

"Why not, I can't afford them but a girl can dream." Mona laughed. She tried on the shoes and decided that she would save up some more money and hopefully go back next week and buy them.

"What about these ones Han?" Mona suggested, holding up a pair of black Steve Madden heels.

"I like them, the design on the heel is pretty cool." Hanna replied, referring to the Swarovski crystals covering the three-inch heel of the shoe.

Hanna asked the assistant for her size. As soon as she tried the heels on she fell in love but there was one problem, the price. "Have you seen the price!" She exclaimed, examining the price tag.

"How Much?"

"Two hundred dollars." Hanna gulped as she slipped off the glamorous heels and put on her own shoes.

Mona had a suggestion, "Maybe you can find them cheaper online."

"That's true." Hanna agreed.

After deciding not to purchase them, Hanna put the heels back and began the search for a cheaper pair. "Why don't we go into Sephora, I could do with some new make-up." She suggested.

"Okay, I can't find anything in here anyway; well not anything that I can afford." Mona admitted. Being a college student was hard, having barley any extra money to spend on the luxuries was a reality check. Although Mona had looked for a part time job she hadn't found anything suitable.

Hanna noticed a poster in Sephora's window, "Wait they're hiring."

Mona had a point, "I could see myself working in there but would hire college students?"

"There's only one way to find out." Hanna shrugged as she stepped inside the store.

Hanna found herself in the world of her own, the countless displays of make-up and new make-up lines were enough to persuade Hanna to purchase a new foundation and an eyeshadow palette which smelled of peaches.

It was when they got to the tills that Mona reminded Hanna to enquire about the jobs that that had available. After speaking to a helpful young lady, they discovered that they had a couple of positions open for a sales assistant and that they could apply online.

After hitting up a few more shops it was already approaching three in the afternoon. They walked back to Hanna's car, which was a short ten-minute walk away. Hanna then offered Mona a lift home but Moan informed her that her mom was on her way to pick her up.

"Thanks for a great time." Mona smiled, embracing Hanna in a quick hug. She enjoyed spending time with someone who knew what Sephora was, most of her friends at college were what you would consider to be nerds, they would spend all day with their head stuck in a book or on their laptop figuring out a new code.

"I'm glad. Hey we should exchange numbers so we can do this again some time." Hanna suggested, pulling out her phone. After exchanging numbers and saying their last goodbyes, Hanna was on her way back to college with a car full of shopping.

* * *

Hanna met Caleb outside of the movie theatre, "Hey, have you been waiting for long?" He questioned, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Not long." Hanna mumbled, wrapping her coat tightly around herself. The temperatures were dropping rapidly and so was the amount of light, it had been pretty much daylight when she arrived but it was now plummeting into darkness within a matter of minutes.

"Let's go." Caleb smiled, leading the way inside.

They purchased the tickets before deciding to buy some popcorn and soda. Once Hanna was satisfied that they had everything and she had been to the toilet, they made their way into screen number five.

After handing over their tickets they were directed to their seats. It was relatively busy as it was one of the first showings of the movie, since it was a new release.

There was a group of teenage guys, they couldn't have been much younger than Hanna, sat in the row in front of them. The looks that they all gave Hanna didn't go unnoticed by Caleb as they passed by them.

"I heard this is really good," Hanna casually remarked as the trailers began, "Aria went to see it the other day."

"This is the one with Jennifer Aniston in it, right?" Caleb inquired, it had been Hanna's choice of movie and to be honest he hadn't really heard of it.

"Mhm." Hanna confirmed, her focus on the screen.

Caleb couldn't help but notice that the group of guys in front of them kept on looking back, eyeing up Hanna and muttering under their breath. So, he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Hanna was puzzled at his sudden lust of affection but wasn't in the mood to complain, she hadn't seen him properly in nearly a week and to say that she had missed him was an understatement.

As the movie finally began Hanna's eyes were focused intently on the screen while Caleb's eyes were focused on the row in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Hanna questioned, noticing that Caleb was focusing his attention on everything but the screen.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Nothing babe."

Hanna didn't want to argue so she let it go. They continued to watch the movie, well Hanna was watching but Caleb was frequently distracted. One certain guy continued whispering to his friend and turning back to face Hanna. Caleb could hear occasional remarks about how hot Hanna was and one of them specifically mentioned that he would "Fuck her so hard."

That was almost enough to push Caleb over the edge, but instead of becoming angry he decided to show them just how close he was to Hanna. He ran his hand up her leg, reaching just under the hem of her dress. Hanna turned to face him, giving him a smirk.

He leaned in closer and began pressing kisses to her neck, and just at the right moment one of the guys looked back, Caleb was hoping that he got the idea that Hanna was his and not available to anyone else.

Hanna would be lying if she said that the occasional nudity in the film, combined with Caleb's touches wasn't getting her slightly hot and bothered. She let out a shallow moan as Caleb's hand creeped dangerously high up her leg, grazing the edge of her panties.

"You like that?" Caleb whispered, feeling his pants grow a little tighter.

"Mhm." Hanna moaned in response.

Caleb turned to his side to notice an older woman looking at him, "Babe we can't do this here." He sighed, retiring his hand from her leg and placing it on his own lap.

Hanna was a little disgruntled, he had got her all hot and bothered and she couldn't do a single thing about it. She had debated if anyone would notice if she slipped a finger inter her panties but decided it was best to wait until she was in a more appropriate situation before dealing with her horniness.

Hanna sent Rachel a text asking if she would be in when she got back to their apartment, she didn't want Rachel disturbing them. Hanna was relieved when Rachel text back informing her that she was staying with a friend for the weekend. Usually Hanna would be pissed if she found out that Rachel wouldn't be there all weekend but this time she was relieved. It meant that she could do anything that she wanted without having to explain herself or be disturbed. Rachel was nice but she tended to be a little to nosey at times, much to Hanna's annoyance.

* * *

Somehow, they had managed to make it back to Hanna's apartment without doing it in the car, although they had been close.

By the time, Hanna had unlocked the door Caleb's belt was undone and his jeans were falling to the floor. After safely making it inside Caleb slipped his shoes off, allowing him to rid himself of his jeans and pushed Hanna up against the door, his hands roaming her hair while she ran her hands under the hem of his t-shirt and over his chest.

Caleb pulled his t-shirt over his head while Hanna stepped out of her dress, leaving her in only her underwear; her panties visibly wet. For a moment, Caleb thought that they would just do it there in the lounge but Hanna had other ideas, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her bedroom.

Hanna gasped as she felt his fingers dip into her panties. Caleb ran his fingers up and down her slit, teasing her with every touch. He began rubbing her clit in a circular motion, judging by how wet she was he knew how badly she wanted him, "You're so wet." He grunted, before thrusting a finger inside her with ease.

Hanna moaned as he began pumping quicker, running her hand up his back and resting it on the nape of his neck, pushing his face closer to hers. She captured his lips with her own as he continued to pump in and out of her dripping sex.

It wasn't long before Hanna found herself shuddering against him as she felt a wave of pleasure move through her body.

Caleb removed his fingers and slid her panties down her legs, pushing her back onto the bed. Hanna ran her fingers through his hair, sucking on his lower lip. She reached down and freed his member from his boxers, running her hand along his extensive length.

She reached for her drawer and pulled out a condom, unwrapping it and sliding it down his length. Before flipping them over so that she was now in control, positioning herself and sliding down onto his hard and waiting cock.

"You good?" Caleb questioned as he began thrusting at a steady tempo, kissing her deeply as she began to grind herself against him, begging for him to go deeper.

"Mhm." Hanna managed to mumble in-between kisses.

Hanna's hand tangled in his hair as his mouth ghosted over her nipple. He began tugging it between his teeth, causing a whole new sensation for Hanna which she rather enjoyed.

With each thrust Hanna could feel herself begin to go over the edge, "Oh god." She moaned, throwing her head back as she felt herself come to another climax. This was enough to send Caleb over the edge, releasing his load inside her.

"I love you." She whispered before they collapsed in a sweaty heap, exhausted from their activities.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think that the story is going to become more interesting as I add more characters and storylines, possibly a little bit of a Mike and Mona storyline...**

 **I know that some of you guys love jealous Caleb so I tried to incorporate that a little into this chapter.**

 **Will Caleb say 'I love you' back?**

 **I have also created a Twitter account which is dedicated to my fanfics and PLL, it would be amazing if you could give it a follow pllobsessed1999. I will be posting sneak peaks for all of my stories and things like characters' outfits etc.**

 **It would be amazing if you could leave a review, it really motivates me to update quicker.**

 ***The next thing that I will be updating is my other story 'Meet The Rivers'***


End file.
